Naruto Senju
by jCOOLn
Summary: What if kushina had a brother? What if Tsunade wanted a child? What if tsunade uses kushina's brother to get the child? What if kushina never fell in love with the yodaime hokage? Naruto/mokuton/chakra materialization bloodlines. Harem story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Senju

Tsunade was pissed. She had yet to accomplish anything she truly wanted in life. Sure she was a powerful ninja that could give any man in the village a run for their money, but that wasn't what she truly wanted. No what she wanted was a family, a man to love her, and a child to love.

She had searched all throughout the Elemental Nations for that one person she was destined to be with, but to no avail. She had read in her ancestor's text that the men and women of the Senju Clan could feel that someone was there mate. The sighs were your normal feelings, when you have a 'love at first sights' moment, but she had never felt it, not even with Dan.

She had recently returned to the Hidden Leaf Village after her long vacation using her Sanin travel rights. Now she was stuck in her same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the hospital all day, then go home, talk to shizune, eat dinner, go to sleep. It was driving her crazy. She started wondering why she couldn't just have the child without the man. It would be so much easier anyways. Then it hit her like a brick. 'Artificial insemination, this way I can have a child even if I haven't found my 'chosen one' and I don't have to sleep with some man I don't even know.'

And like a gun she was off. Walking down the streets tsunade had a lot to think about, 'hmmm I'm glad I can have my own baby now' Giggle Giggle 'but who am I going to ask to donate their semen, so that I can become a mother? It can't be just anyone; they have to have all the quality of a good person, father, and also a highly skilled ninja. Hmmmm in that case it really narrows my choices down doesn't it. The only men strong enough to even qualify are kakashi, but he's a pervert with many other character flaws. Then there is Guy...NO!NO!NO! There are far too many things wrong with him to ever be considered. The only two choices left, that she would consider would be asuma, and the Yodaime hokage. Asuma she considered family since he was her sensei's son, and the Yodaime was currently in a relationship with the red head whirlpool princess.' Sighing in defeat, tsunade decided she couldn't find someone to be the father of her children on an empty stomach, so ducking inside a local Raman stand to grab a bite to eat, when he search came to an end.

There putting down bowl, after bowl, after bowl of raman was the Nine Tailed Foxes host, and only other uzumaki left in konoha, besides kushina was ken uzumaki. He was not loved, but also not hated in konoha. He had proven himself to the Hidden Leaf Village and gained a fair deal of respect from the ninja portion of the village. The civilians were still weary of him sense they didn't know much on tailed beast hosts, but after a couple of years there fears died down mostly, and he was able to live a fairly normal life.

That didn't matter to tsunade. What did matter to her is that what she had learned about the 'hosts' and the effects it had on their children, as rare as it was for a 'host' to have children because of the innate fear most people had of them. The children usually obtained certain gifts from the tailed beast there host parents carried. The gifts Ken had received besides the giant chakra reserves that all hosts received was that his chakra regenerated very quickly. Something like that was very useful to a ninja, but that wasn't what tsunade was interested in though. Ken had received a second gift from his gest that tsunade knew would be able to keep her baby alive longer. That gift was his body's ability to regenerate. She had read reports on how he would receive injuries that would kill or cripple normal ninja's for life, but these injuries only kept ken down for a week at most.

'Why didn't I think about this before? He is kind and humble because of the way he grew up. He is a powerful ninja, even without the Kyuubi's help, he's very handsome with large muscles a rugged face and long unruly hair, but most importantly his genetic material will benefit my baby the most in the long run. Now my baby will almost definitely survive a long life, even if he decides to become a ninja. All I have to do is convince Ken to give me some of his semen and I'll be a mother in nine months!'

Sitting down beside the red head 'host' tsunade cleared her throat. "Hehem, hello ken my name is tsunade senju and I have come to talk to you on some very private and personal matters." Tsunade said trying to sound as professional as possible about something that was completely personal.

Ken just noticing someone was beside him looked up from his noodle to see one of the legendary sanin speaking to him."Uhmmm ok what is it you need to speak to me about Lady Senju?' was his reply. He liked to be as friendly as possible sense it usually got people to warm up to him quicker.

Tsunade seeing no real way to make it sound any better decided to just come out with it and see what happened. "Ken as you know I am the last of the Senju clan and also single with no child. The single part doesn't really bother me that much since I have had time to deal with it. My problem comes in the fact that I have never had a child, and my one dream growing up was to have a big family. After my lover Dan died I gave up on ever having a family, but lately I have wanted to try again. That is why I have come to you."

Now Ken may not have been the brightest bulb in the pack, but to any man that sounded like a confession. Responding as quickly as he could, Ken tried to find out what she meant "Uhmmm well I hope you do have a family sense I too have also wanted to start a family, but with all the missions I take I doubt I will ever get the chance any time soon.' after that Ken looked a little down. He knew that it would be hard to find a woman to love him, and to also bear his children.

Tsunade noticed the down cast look and knew she had him just were she wanted him. "Well I believe we could find a way to help each other out then with our mutual family problem."

Ken looking up and wondering where this conversation was going asked "and how are we going to do that?"

Tsunade smiled, and then replied "have you ever heard of Artificial insemination?"

Shaking his head 'no' tsunade explained that by taking the semen and injecting it into the female egg a child could be conceived even when sex hadn't occurred.

After explaining the process Ken decided that he would be more than happy to donate his sperm to tsunade if she agreed to let him spend time with their son. Tsunade wasn't happy about that but agreed. She knew her child would have hated her for keeping away possible the only other relative they had. After they got done eating, they made their way to the hospital where she could implant ken's seed into herself.

When shizune found out about this she fainted. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her teacher would do something as brash as this. But after a lot of talking she realized that tsunade truly wanted this so she would support her all the way.

After a month of waiting Tsunade finally took a pregnancy test, and when it showed up positive everyone in the entire village herd her shouts of happiness. Many congratulated her on her pregnancy. People were happy the Senju clan would continue, also people started treating ken even better. Everyone new about the Artificial insemination, but none could really blame them. Tsunade and ken had always wanted a family.

Nine months later as tsunade was giving birth to her child, she kept repeating to herself that she would never tell another woman in labor to breath continuously, because it was PISSING HER OFF!

Tsunade finally got to hold her baby boy, after twelve hours in the delivery room. He was so cute; he had his father's build and handsome facial features, but had her sky blue eyes, her flawless skin, and golden blond hair that seemed to glow even in the faded room. The strange thing in her opinion was that he had the same exact markings as her granduncle, except instead of one on each cheek he had two, but he didn't have one on his chin. It was strange, but she was sure that it was probably just a senju thing that popped up every few generations.

She knew he was going to have fan girls just for being the last male senju, but now she knew she was going to be beating them off with a stick.

Just then a man with a swirl mask appeared and grabbed the baby out of Tsunade's hands, before she could react. The man said "now nine tails place this seal on yourself if you want your child to live." The masked man said as he dropped a chakra suppressor seal on the ground.

Ken knew what the man wanted. Many had tried to sneak into other villages in an attempt to release the tailed beasts inside of enemy villages. He didn't know why this man was doing it though sense it was obvious he wasn't a part of a village.

Everyone knew he, the yodaime, and his sister kushina were seal masters. Ken had spent all of his free time learning and creating seals that had to do with tailed beasts and there 'hosts.'

Placing the chakra suppressor seal on his body ken said 'now give tsunade our baby back.'

Tossing the baby to tsunade the masked man grabs ken and sucks both of them into his space-time jutsu.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed as she caught her new born son. After checking on him she looks around "why are you idiots still here! Inform the hokage of what has happened and try and put a stop to this mess."

As the ninja leave tsunade can't help but have a bad feeling.

Inside a forest right outside of konoha the masked man now called 'Tobi' has used a jutsu to remove the nine tailed fox. "Haha finally kyuubi you are free. Now destroy the hidden leaf village!" As he said this the nine tails obeyed and started his attack on the village.

Ken couldn't believe he was going to die on the day his son was born. 'At least I got to see him before I die." Was the last thing he thought before red chakra chains started coming out of his body trying to restrain the Kyuubi.

As this was happening the hokage and all the ninja are fighting the nine tails and the masked man ridding it.

Suddenly red and gold chakra chains start to restrain the nine tails.

Thinking fast the hokage starts to search for ken to see if he can reseal the nine tails back inside him. Following the red chakra chains he finds ken drawing a seal he had never seen before.

"Ken are you alright?" Not even casting a sideways glans ken continued to draw his seal. "I'm going to seal the nine tails away." Was ken'ss only response. "What do you mean? Are you sealing it back inside yourself?" "No I'm sealing it inside the shinigamis stomach. It won't be able to hold the nine tails forever but it should hold for a good sixty to seventy years."

That shocked minato. He too had been planning on sealing part of the nine tails inside of the death god but not even he could fit the whole thing inside of him.

"Do you need any help?" "Yea push as much chakra as you can into the seal, I'll do the rest." "Ok" so minato pushed as much chakra into the seal as he could, then the death god appeared, after the nine tails, and finally took both of minato's and ken's lives as payment for holding the kyuubi for one hundred years. Ken tried to say only his life was up for sale, but minato cut him off. "It's for the good of konoha, and I'm the hokage, so it's my job to protect this village even at the cost of my own life." After telling his guards that the third is hokage again and to tell him everything that happened. The death god finally took his payment, and took both of their souls for all eternity.

After everything was said and done the village was safe once more. Tsunade wasn't in any shape to help the injured, nor was she going to let her little naruto-kun out of her arms after what just happened, so shizune took her place and started healing everyone she could.

Tsunade was let out of the hospital a couple of days later with baby naruto. On her way to the Senju compound she ran into kushina.

"Hello tsunade how is naruto-kun?" Shouted kushina.

"He's fine just on our way to the senju compound to put him to bed." Replied tsunade

"So do you think I can come over some time and see my nephew?" Kushina said with a shy look.

Tsunade thought about it 'I did promise ken he could spend time with naruto and since he has passed on I guess kushina can take his place in the deal.' "Sure why not but you have to help take care of him from time to time."

"Ok sounds good. Even though minato wasn't my chosen one he was still very close. So now I have a cute little boy to keep my mind clear of all those depressing thoughts."

It was a big thing when kushina and minato broke up. It wasn't that they weren't happy, it was just that kushina wanted to save herself for her chosen one, since the uzumaki were just like the senju in that regard.

So after a little talking and getting to know one another tsunade agreed to let kushina live with her in the senju compound.

Kushina promised to teach naruto the uzumaki arts, such as ken jutsu, fuin jutsu, and water style techniques. The uzumaki's were famous for their skills in these three ninja arts.

Tsunade already knew what she wanted to teach naruto when he got a little older. First of all chakra control (she hoped he got her naturally perfect chakra control). Then med ninjutsu, and finally her signature super strength technique if possible.

She also had an ulterior motive for letting kushina stay with her. She knew jiraiya would come up with any excuse to stay at her house and try and spy on her. This way there wasn't anything he could teach baby naruto that she, shizune, nor kushina couldn't teach him. It felt so good when she threatened to have jiraiya arrested if he tried breaking into her house for any reason.

Jiraiya was unhappy at how his teammate had treated him, and tried to assure her that he wouldn't try to turn her son into a pervert, but to no avail. When she went to the hokage and had a restraining order put out against him, he knew she was serious, so he packed up his bags and decided to get back to his spy network.

When people saw naruto with tsunade, shizune, or much more rarely kushina, they saw the way his hair seemed to shine, and how his eyes were the perfect shade of sky blue, so they began calling him the sun of the Senju clan. The name became wildly popular and soon tsunade began receiving requests for arranged marriages.

"Don't they have anything better to do then try and sell their daughters off to my new born son!" Tsunade yelled as she shifted through a rather large stack of mail, mostly about naruto.

Tsunade was worried. The more popular naruto became, the more other nations would take notice of him, if they hadn't already. She feared some crazed iwa nin was going to try and assassinate him, or a kumo shinobi would try and kidnap him, and turn him into a breeding factory. That's why she had kushina upgrade the senju clan's barriers and also had someone with naruto at all times.

(5 years later)

Naruto was running around the house with the largest smile on his face.

"Shizu-neechan, kasan said she was going to start teaching how to be a really cool ninja, like you three!"

Looking down shizune saw her favorite little brother. He had grown much in his five short years of life. He was now about three foot ten inches tall. He was fairly tall for a joy his age, and about fifty pounds. His eyes still shined with pure happiness, and just looking into those eyes made her smile. Running her fingers through his chin length hair that was still as bright as the day he was born shizune said, "We'll if she's going to teach you then so am I." Naruto was about to explode when he herd kushina come from behind him and say, "Then that makes three of us."

Over the next two years naruto was taught in almost every field of ninjutsu.

His mother taught him med ninjutsu that to her great happiness he took to like a fish to water. It was made easier because of his natural near perfect chakra control and giant chakra reserves. She even started teaching him her supper strength. He could now turn rocks to dust with his bare hands.

Shizune taught him most of the mental stuff such as strategy, history, human anatomy, science, math, and also helped him on his english. The ninja arts she taught him were pressure points, kill spots, shuriken, kunai, and senbon throwing, and also poison making. She had even taken to making him take small amounts so he could build up an immunity to them, but because of his healing factor it didn't take long and he never suffered for it.

Kushina's training held great results. She had started teaching how to make and use his chakra materialization kekkai genkia. He was a natural, and could already make four golden chakra chains that were very powerful. He understood fuin jutsu easy enough, 'such as to be expected of an uzumaki' she would often say. His real love was in kenjutsu though. 'It just feels right' was what he said when he first picked up his sword. At the moment kushina was teaching him the uzumaki clan's kenjutsu style.

The real shocker came when they went to check his chakra affinity. Channeling chakra into the paper one side turned into water signifying he had the nidaime's water release. That had shocked them, but when the other side turned into a dark grey rock like material they were speechless.

Naruto asked "what does it mean?"

Tsunade was the first to overcome her shock "honey, it means you have both a powerful water and earth release.

Naruto's first response was to be over joyed "so I'm like great granddad and uncle, because I have an earth and water release and my water release is really powerful!" His smile was contagious. All three women started to smile

Shizune was next to speak "I wonder if you have the legendary wood release also?" She laughed thinking it was a joke, but when she saw her sensie's eyes she knew what she was thinking "you don't actually think he has it do you?"

It took tsunade a minute to answer but after gathering her thoughts she rushed back into the house. After a few minutes she came back with a scroll.

"Naru-chan could you read this and try and do the jutsu you read?"

Naruto thrilled by the idea of learning a new jutsu quickly read over the jutsu.

Wood release: smothering binding technique.

The user turns his arm/s into wood, and then extends it so that it immobilizes the target.

Hand seals: snake

After reading the techniques required hand seals naruto face faulted. 'How can such a cool technique only need one hand seal?' But that didn't matter might now. Bringing up both of his hand and forming the snake hand seal naruto said " wood style: smothering binding technique!" Extending his right arm he watched in fascinations as his arm turned into wood and rushed of towards his three teachers.

All three of them were so shocked that naruto was able to us the technique on his first try, but also because he could use the once thought extinct kekkai genkia of senju clan. In their stupor they didn't react in time so they were quickly captured.

Seeing that they all caught naruto stopped the jutsu and watched as the wood turned back into his arm. This fascinated him so much so that he used the snake hand sign again but this time he shouted out "wood style: rushing razor sakura petals jutsu!"

Just as he finished his incantation a small Sakura tree grew out in front of him. Instantly the buds on the tree bloomed into beautiful pink sakura petals. When they were done blooming they all shot out of the tree at blinding speeds cutting through everything in their paths.

As soon as they saw this they were instantly aw struck once again.

"Tsunade did you see that he used flowers in his jutsu, not just wood! What does this mean?" Shouted shizune in a hysterical voice.

It took tsunade a good three minutes before she could respond. "It was believed that the wood release was nothing more than a once in a billion chance mutation that wasn't passed on to children. I believe this is how bloodlines are formed. My grandfather probably was able to cox his out before it was ready. That's probably why he could us wood in his jutsu but nothing else. His mutation must not have been complete. Now though naruto seems to have a much more advanced and powerful form of the mutation. It could also be possible that naruto has the complete version so now he will be able to pass it on to all of his children making it an official bloodline of the senju clan." Tsunade said all of this with a voice no louder than a whisper.

Kushina and shizune were aw struck by tsunade's explanation on this recent development. This was big and they all knew it. This would change naruto's life forever.

"I think we should talk about this before we do anything rash." Kushina said before anyone could do, or say anything.

"Agreed" was tsunade's and shizune's answer.

"Naru-kun we are going to the house to talk about something very important you have to go to the clan dojo while we discuss this. You may not practice ninjutsu at all until we are done talking" shouted tsunade while all four of them started there run back to the compound.

'I wonder what they're going to talk about. Well if it's important they will tell me, although I still want to practice my ninjutsu. Hmmm maybe I can go to the clan library and study up on my great grandfather and uncle.' Naruto thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Mama Can I go to the library and read while y'all talk. I promise not to practice any ninjutsu." Naruto shouted to his mother who was having a whisper fight with his neechan.

"Hmmm alright you can read the scroll, but if you break your promise, no training for a week!" Was his mother's reply.

Nodding his head naruto made his way to the clan library, while the rest of the family went to the clan head's study room to talk about naruto's new found abilities.

Entering the clan heads study room kushina put up all the silencing seals she knew just in case someone was listening in.

"What are we going to do about naruto's wood release?" Ask shizune who was worried about what might happen to naruto once this became public knowledge.

"Is it still wood release sense it uses plant, flowers, and trees?' "Stated kushina

"It is still wood release or mokuton which ever you want to call it just In a more advanced form." Said shizune.

Nodding her head in agreement tsunade said, "We need to find out if he will be able to pass it on to his children first, and then find out its capabilities, so this is what we're going to do. Shizune you are highly skilled in earth release so you will be focusing on that while still teaching naruto what he needs to know. Focus on actually teaching how to manipulating the earth, then shape manipulation. You can teach him a few techniques to keep him focused and interested but your main thing will be the nature manipulation of earth chakra. Kushina you will do the same as shizune, but will focus on water release and not earth. I will be going through the clan's library and learning all I can about my grandfather's wood release so that I can get an idea on how he did it, and apply it to teaching naruto how to manipulate plant life as well as wood.

"But still it's amazing isn't it. For him to be able to use that jutsu with such ease and not even be tired in the least." Said shizune more to herself them to anyone else. They still herd it and nodded their heads.

"Ok first things first. We need to take naruto to my office at the hospital, so the he can take the kekkai genkia test." Stated tsunade while the other two nodded their heads. Seconds later all three of them start to walk towards the clan library were they had no doubt naruto was learning more about his new abilities.

Naruto had gone to the clan library to learn more about his plant release, but stopped when he saw two journals sitting next to each other on a book shelf that said, 'thoughts of a senju. There were many journals but the silver one and brown one just seemed to call to him.

Sitting down to read, naruto started off with the silver one marked, 'Tobirama senju'.

'This must be my great grand uncles journal he made while he was alive' naruto mussed to himself.

As he read it, he felt like he was actually there 'he kept really detailed notes' naruto again there to himself.

There were also side notes on things tobirama had thought about, but what intrigued naruto the most was the man's jutsu ideas.

He believed that there was a way to turn your body into water, and even manipulate it so it looks completely different.

This amazed naruto because if he could turn his body into water, no prison, except one with chakra suppression seals on it, would ever be able to hold him if he got caught by enemy ninja.

This gave naruto many jutsu ideas he was sure he would try out one day. Making a note to buy a book on 'how to make jutsu.

After reading Tobirama's journal for another hour his mother and two neechan's came to get him. They were very surprised at what he was reading sense they thought he was just reading ninjutsu that they wouldn't let him try till he was older.

Tsunade was surprised, but happy he was reading them. They would give him a much more inept feeling on what a senju was supposed to be. She did find it odd that he was reading tobirama's journal instead of hashirama's, but she didn't care as long as he was learning something useful.

"Ok naru-chan we need to go to the hospital, but I need you to promise me that you won't say anything about your plant techniques or how powerful your earth and water releases are. I fact if someone asks say you only have a water release."

Naruto didn't understand why his mother didn't want him to tell others about his ability's, but she was his mother and he would do what she told him to. So replying to his mother, he said "ok momma."

Taking his mother's hand, she body flickers them to the hospital not wanting to waste any extra time finding out.

"Momma what are we doing in your office?" Naruto asked because he had been here before to have certain shots he hopes to never get again.

"We are here to give you a test naru-chan." Was his mother's only reply.

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked out load sounding nervous.

Hearing the nervousness in her little brother shizune decided to elaborate for him "it's a test to see if any of your children will be able to use those special abilities that you can use.

This made naruto feel better. He wouldn't complain about getting shots, but that didn't mean he liked them.

After thirty minutes a couple of blood tests latter tsunade couldn't believe what she was reading. Apparently all of naruto's children will receive the kekkai genkia. The shocking thing was that the bloodline was hyper dominate, meaning that all throughout time all of naruto's descendants will not only have the bloodline, but also it wouldn't have weakened at all in any of the descendants.

This is the type of things bloodline clans dreamed about since most of the time they had to marry within the clan. But that wouldn't be a problem for any of naruto's children.

After informing naruto, shizune, and kushina, who were all shocked, they made their way to the senju clan compound to train naruto to the best of their abilities.

Over the next three years naruto's skills increased beyond that someone his age should ever be able to.

Naruto learned to master his water and earth releases, often times asking his sensei's for their opinions on jutsu he was trying to create. They were both shocked at the level of skill he had in making jutsu.

Kushina's most proud moment came when naruto showed the rest of the family his liquid body techniques he invented with her help. The others were shocked at the power, and usefulness the ability had. Shizune and tsunade were very impressed by the technique. It was made even better, because his high water affinity made it so he didn't need to constantly rehydrate, because he could just use the water in the air.

Next it was kushina and tsunade's turn to be shocked when naruto revealed his paper techniques he invented with shizune's help. They were very impressed with the level of skill he showed using it as well, when he made so many different weapons during a spar to show off what it could do. It was also made even more powerful with naruto's plant release bloodline. With those two combined he had an endless supply of weapons so long as he had the chakra for it. He had some plans on mixing fuinjutsu with it as well, and maybe even some wood jutsu as well.

Finally it was Tsunade's time to shine, when naruto showed off how far he had come with his super human strength and ability to use chakra to improve his already impressive regeneration rate. He also showed off how far he had come in his medical ninjutsu, poison creation, and his ability to make antidotes to those poisons.

Shizune and kushina were very impressed by this because naruto had just made a small crater with just one punch.

As a graduation gift tsunade gave naruto the 'Yin seal release.' Now naruto has a little jewel on his forehead just like his mother, and has been taught how to use it.

After all this was said and done they believed it was time for naruto's plant release to become known throughout konoha.

As they were walking through konoha they were greeted with friendly waves and hellos. Naruto smiled and waved back, but never let it go to his head. His mother had made sure that naruto wouldn't become some spoiled beat who taught they were almighty just because they came from a powerful clan.

Upon reaching the hokage's office they were let in instantly by the hokage's assistant.

Looking up from his paper work hiruzen noticed that some of konoha's most valuable people were in his office, so he moved his paper work out of the way happy that there was a distraction from such an evil.

"Ahhh tsunade-chan, kushina-chan, shizune-chan and naruto-kun how may I help you today?" Said the aged leader.

"We really don't need much" replied tsunade, "but I would like you to make a bloodline official, and make it a clan's bloodline. Tsunade said nonchalantly.

That caught hiruzen's attention. It was no secret bloodlines were loved in all villages (bloodline purges don't happen in this fanfic).

"We'll I would love to make another one official for konoha's records, may I ask who has this updated bloodline, and what does it do?" Hiruzen was very curious about this, sense he had not herd of a new bloodline piping up recently.

"Of course I don't mind. Naru-chan could you show the hokage you special skill." Was Tsunade's response to hiruzen's question.

Hiruzen's was shocked. Naruto had a bloodline! He knew about the chakra materialization bloodline, but was sure that's not what they wanted to show him.

Naruto nodding to his mother puts up a one handed tiger seal, that he had learned from shizune, all the plants in the hokage's office instantly came to life and started to trap him.

Being so shocked at what was happening hiruzen didn't have time to react, and was caught by the various plants he kept in his office.

"Wood release!" 'No this is more than hashirama could ever do. Hashirama could only manipulate trees, but here naruto, a ten year old boy, is manipulating three different trees and twelve different plans and flowers.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

After a minute hiruzen looked at naruto and asked, "Can you put me down now please?"

Releasing the seal and, resorbing some of the chakra, the plants went back to normal and hiruzen was free to stretch his muscles that were aching from the vise grip the plants had on him.

"We'll tsunade I wouldn't expect anything less from your son, but if I may how does he have a type of bloodline that is so similar to hashirama sensie's, but so much more powerful, and advanced?" Hiruzen questioned tsunade.

"We'll" and after that she spent the next two hours giving a brief description of his abilities, her theories on this bloodline, the fact that it was hyper dominate, and whatever else he asked.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he was hearing. If what tsunade said about hashirama's bloodline was correct then he only had a piece of the true power, but now naruto had the full blown bloodline and had three powerful teachers more than willing to teach him. 'Naruto my boy you're going to be a very powerful ninja in the future.'

After exiting his thoughts, he looked at tsunade and said "you know I'm going to have to inform the council of this advanced bloodline don't you!"

Tsunade looked at him with an apathetic look and said "I know. I also know that they can't do anything sense I'm clan head, and they can't interfere with clan business."

Hiruzen knew she was right. He also knew the council, more so the elders and civilians weren't going to like that.

"Alright well then ill inform my secretary to tell the others that a mandatory console meeting was about to take place and we will deal with this there." Finished hiruzen before leaving to set everything up.

Sighing tsunade looked at naruto and kissed him on the head and smiled "naru-chan let's get this meeting done with, then we can go get you some ninja equipment for your first day at the academy."

Smiling at his mother naruto agrees and heads towards the council room with his family.

Two hours later every clan head and councilor was in their seats looking at the hokage then down at what looked like naruto senju.

The elders were just as curious as the councilors but his it very well with apathetic faces.

As the hokage took his seat Donzo asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Hokage dono why have you called this meeting, and why is the young senju heir standing like he was on trial?"

All eyes were on hiruzen. Everyone wanted to know as well, but was unsure how to ask.

"Huh hmmm, well danzo-san young naruto has shown an ability that has not been seen in this village for almost one hundred years. I just wanted to let you all know this since it will affect the entire village when it becomes public knowledge." Was hiruzen's reply

"And what ability is that?" Danzo asked.

Hiruzen looked down at naruto and asked, "Do you mind showing them naruto-kun?"

"Of course not hokage-sama." Naruto replied. Bringing up his hands naruto puts them into the snake seal, "wood style: mass wood prison jutsu."

As soon as naruto said this wood bars shot out of the floor, capturing everyone, even the ninja hiding in the shadows.

After seeing what happened everyone was left speechless. After a few minutes Danzo whispered 'mokuton.'

This set off a chain reaction of people shouting "what happened and how was he able to do that?"

Tsunade, who had been sitting at the clan head seat, decided that it was time for her to be herd," heh hmmm if I may councilors, I would like to explain how naruto came to have such abilities." She may have asked, but her voice said, "Shut the fuck up!"

After explaining everything and giving a small overview of naruto's abilities, everyone was stunned.

"He is like a perfect mix between the shodai and nidaime hokage!" A certain pink haired councilor shouted.

Sighing the hokage says, "we'll I'm glad everyone is so happy about this development, but lady senju here would like to get home to continue training naruto."

As he was about to dismiss the nearing danzo made it clear he wasn't done.

"A moment hokage-dono, but I have a few questions for Lady Senju if you two do not mind."

"Sigh, no I don't mind do you tsunade?" Replied hiruzen.

"I will answer what I feel like. If I don't then I simply will not." Was Tsunade's only response.

Narrowing his eyes danzo replied, "How long have you known about naruto's advanced wood release?"

"I have known for the last two to three years." She said in a completely neutral voice.

"And why is it that you have waited until now to share naruto's abilities?" Asked danzo with a smirk.

Tsunade gave him a glare that could freeze blood, "What I or the members of my clan do is senju business. I only told y'all as a show of good will. Do not overstep your boundaries danzo, because interfering with a clans business is a capital offense punishable by death. Do not think I have to tell you or anyone else for that matter what we of the senju can, or do!"

There was a pause in the air. They all knew what she was doing. She was sending a message to all those present that if they tried anything against her son, she would take every step possible in making them suffer.

Danzo was furious, but not stupid. He knew that the senju were a well-connected family, that were very rich. Tsunade herself had healed many people in the fire lord's court, including the fire lord's nephew. If she wanted, she could easily convince him to come down and judge the case himself. He could probably get away with a slap on the wrist from hiruzen, but the fire didn't go easy when someone broke his laws. If he was found guilty, he would be executed no questions asked.

Nodding his head he sat down. What he didn't notice was the angry look naruto was giving him for speaking to his mother that way.

After the council meeting, word spread like wild fire about naruto's mokuto abilities. The marriage proposals tripled the next week.

Three things happened. The first was naruto's already crazy large fan club grew by leaps and bounds. Even middle aged women were flirting with him, much to Tsunade's, shizune's, and kushina's ire. Second naruto opened up a little store he kept running with the help of his shadow clones. The shop was a store that sold exotic plants that were extremely hard to get, and cost a fortune to buy. His success lead to an extreme influx of funds that were added to the already large senju bank account. Third was that naruto didn't have to hide his wood style training, which made him very happy.

A week after the council meeting naruto returned from his spring break to go back to class. He was worried, not because of how his fan girls would react, but how his friends would.

He also wondered how that prick sasuke would react when he found out naruto had a bloodline. The boy had been trying, with absolutely no luck, to show up naruto to make the uchiha look better than the senju. This however didn't happen sense naruto was rookie of both years they had been in the academy. It infuriated sasuke, because he could see how disappointed his father was in sasuke for not being the best, and for losing to a senju no less.

Itachi had tried to help by saying the senju were a powerful clan, even with two members, since there father stood no chance at beating tsunade in a fight. This pissed off fugaku, but he held his tongue since he knew it was true.

Even with only two real members the senju could compete with the uchiha. They were both vastly rich, they both had many influences and connections, and they were both very powerful, but the one thing the senju had was there history.

While the uchiha had madara and izuno, the senju had hashirama and tobirama. Izuno died in battle and madara became one of the first traitors to the hidden leaf. The senju brothers on the other hand later became the first and second hokage. It was embarrassing when he thought about it. It also made fugaku mad, because the senju clan had once again made a legend in the form of tsunade. Now with her son wielding an advanced version of hashirama's bloodline there was no telling how powerful the boy would become.

The only thing fugaku could think of was to get sasuke to show up naruto, and prove the uchihas were better than the senju.

(Back to naruto)

As naruto was walking to class and dogging random fan girls, he saw out of the corner of his eye an interesting sword.

Walking up to it he noticed it took on the form of a blue three bladed sword, with what looked like groves every so far up the blade. It had a plain handle, with a round jewel at the bottom.

As he was inspecting it he saw the kajin for 'Garian' was inscribed on its hilt.

'Is this someone's name, or the name of the blade itself?' Naruto wondered.

"Awhh you have a fine eye young senju lord. That sword is very unique as it adjusts to the person's chakra that uses it. It also has a few special features that I believe you will find useful." Said the shop keeper as he suddenly appeared behind naruto.

"It is a lovely sword and I do plan on buying it, but if I may what is this name for?" Asked a curious naruto.

The shop keeper was on cloud nine. A senju wanted to buy one of his weapons. Clearing his throat he looked at naruto and says, "we'll that my good sir is the name of the blade. When I make custom weapons I like to name them so when one of them turns up in a story or what not I get a sense of pride knowing that I made it.

Naruto was amazed that this man could make such amazing weapons. Taking a quick look around the shop naruto could see that he could make just about any weapon known to man. 'Hmmm I wonder if he would teach me. I could send a shadow clone to so I don't skip out on my training with my family.'

"Uhmmm I was wondering if you would teach me a now to make such amazing weapons? I promise to do my best!" Naruto said with a fire burning in his eyes.

That request shocked kris as was his name. Upon thinking about it he couldn't see any reason why not. He needed a helper and the boy would without a doubt bring in more customers. "Alright meet me every day after class for four hour classes on how to forge."

Naruto was thrilled and quickly nodded his head before running off to class before he was late.

Strapping the sword to his back, naruto shot off like a rocket.

When he entered his class room, he was assaulted by high pitched shouts. Most of the girls in his class were ragging fan girls. The only girls who could compete with them would be there moms who, naruto had seen eyeing him with looks of lust. That scared naruto, but he was highly skilled for a ninja in training and always was able to escape before they stole his purity away.

Taking his seat between his two friends kiba, and shino.

"Hey kiba, hey shino" naruto greeted as he sat down.

Shino's reply was a nod of the head, since he early spoke to anyone unless they spoke first.

"Hey naruto see they almost got you that time haha!" Kiba said in a teasing voice. Kiba was jealous that naruto was the rookie of the year, and had fan girls by the boat load. But never let it interfere with their friendship.

After class naruto made three shadow clones. Two would run the senju plant shop, and the other would go to kris to learn how forge. Then the real him would go home and train with his family, or in something new he would make up.

This was what happened for the next two years. The store 'Senju Botany' had increased in popularity until the point naruto had to make five shadow clones to run it. Kris told him he was a natural in forging, and had mastered everything Kris's had to teach in just two years. Krises store also became very popular because of naruto's presence.

Naruto had mastered the using his paper jutsu to make various weapons, as well as the garian sword, and was very pleased at all the applications they all had. He also mastered the liquid body techniques along with the paper techniques. Naruto loved using his paper to fly around; it gave him a sense of freedom. Tsunade had started teaching him lightning release, but he was still stuck on the shape manipulation exercises. Everything else was just a continuation of what he had already been learning. Med ninjutsu, water ninjutsu, eath ninjutsu, wood style ninjutsu, genjutsu (but sound and pollen based were also added), kenjutsu, tai jutsu, fuin jutsu, and a few other little things were added in.

Today was the day of graduation and naruto was in class taking his graduation exam.

"Is it ready?" Shizune asked to tsunade.

"Yea Kris just brought it in this morning." Said a smiling tsunade.

"Can we see it?" Asked a curious kushina.

"No not yet it will be better as a surprise anyways." Was Tsunade's only response except the slight grin she had on her face.

She knew they weren't happy about it, but wouldn't say anything. They had all been having strange feelings for naruto, these last few months. They had stopped seeing him as a little brother/son and now as a young man. They had even had a couple of wet dreams about him, but would never tell anyone. The one most confused was tsunade. She was scared what these feelings meant, and if naruto would hate her for having them. 'Sigh; I'll have to think only this latter.'

Finally naruto came running through the front door forehead protector strapped to his forehead with his hair framing his face, and grinning like a mad man.

Naruto had also been recently having these steamy thoughts and dreams about his two sisters and mother. He wasn't sure what was happening. He figured it was because he was growing up and they were both so beautiful. He had even taken to calling them affectionate nick names.

"Hey tsu-chan, kushi-chan, and shizu-chan! I'm now an official man and ninja of the hidden leaf village!" Cried naruto as he puffed up his chest. He noticed that all three of his older sisters and mother were sporting a massive blush.

'Oh why did he have to come up with such a cute nickname?'Thought kushina.

'Why am I feeling this way? He's my son I couldn't... But other bloodline family's do, and its not like anyone would care if we did. No! No! No! Bad tsunade you... Can't... Think... Like... That... Gigle giggle' were Tsunade's thoughts.

'Does naruto like me? No it's only as a sister, but one could dream couldn't she' were shizune's doubtful thoughts.

"Hey are you three alright?" Naruto wasn't good when it came to relationships, so he didn't pick up on why they were blushing.

"Oh ah yea were fine just stuck in a daydream haha" tsunade said as kushina and shizune nodded their heads A little too fast to be believable.

"Ok, we'll you said I'd get a surprise if I passed the ninja academy." Naruto looks very eager.

Smiling tsunade took off her necklace and tied it around his neck shocking everyone.

"Are you sure tsu-chan. I know this necklace means a lot to you." Naruto asked with a happy look.

"Of course I am. It will also make it easier to use your wood release." She said through her reappearing blush.

Smiling naruto quickly drew tsunade in, and hugged her. Tsunade was so surprised; she didn't have time to react. As naruto held her in his arms, she couldn't help but feel that this is the way she was supposed to feel being held in lover's arms.

After letting go, tsunade staggered for a second before tossing naruto a scroll. "This is the gift from all of us" tsunade said with a wink. Now it was naruto's turn to blush. He had thought his mother to be the most beautiful, kind, and strong woman he had ever seen. When she winked at him his heart started to beat rapidly, and his face started to heat up. Quickly picking up the scroll naruto went into another room to see what it was.

When he unsealed what was inside, he was amazed at what he saw. It was a sky blue set of samurai armor that had fur around the neck. 'It's almost exactly like my great grand uncles except my size and its slightly different shade of blue.' Thought naruto to him-self. He decided to put it on and check out if he had the look for it.

After a few minutes of waiting the door finally opened. What came out shocked the girls, even tsunade. Standing In the door was a blond haired blue eyed tobirama senju with two red markings on each cheek. His armor matched his eyes perfectly. His long blond hair was up in a low ponytail. He hag the Bakusaiga strapped to his hip.

The girls were all hit with the same feeling, extreme physical and emotional attraction. Kushina and tsunade finally found there chosen one and shizune was falling in love with naruto fast.

Seeing the looks of shock, and lust? Naruto decided to make him-self known. "Uhmm so what do y'all think?"

Tsunade was the first to break out of her stupor and made a split second decision that would forever change her, and naruto's relationship forger.

Slowly walking over to naruto and swaying her hips in a very seductive way, she made her way over to naruto, who she noticed had a huge blush on his face, after watching the way she walked over to him. This made her very happy, and much more confident in what she was about to do.

"Tsu-chan?" Naruto said though his blush. 'Why does she have to be so perfect?' He argued in his head.

But all thought stopped when tsunade leaned down and gave him a very deep and very passionate kiss.

At first tsunade was scared he wouldn't return her feelings, but that stopped when naruto reached up to her hips and pulled her in deeper. What shocked tsunade was she could feel his tongue trying to gain entrance into her mouth. After letting him in he explored every inch of her mouth. Tsunade was in heaven, it felt like every happy feeling she ever had was coming to the surface all at ounce.

That continued until naruto retracted his mouth from hers, making her whine slightly, until she felt him bite into her shoulder. It only took a second to realize what he was trying to do. He was marking her, if she bit him back a seal would appear on hers, and his shoulder symbolizing that she belonged to him and he to her. Smiling she leaned down and bit into his left shoulder, and she could feel it as their blood was making a link between the two. After they were done a seal formed on their left shoulder. It was a beautiful blue five point star.

This was the happiest moment in naruto's life.

In his daze naruto didn't see the way shizune and kushina swayed their hips as they walked in his direction.

"Naruto-kun what about us?" Whined kushina in a playful voice.

"Yea naru-kun! You're showing tsunade all the love, and saving none for use." Cried shizune in a sad voice.

Looking up at tsunade, who only nodded her head. Naruto straitened himself up and walked over to kushina, wrapping his arms around her waist. Naruto then pulled her into a deep kiss. As they exchanges saliva, they could feel their chests heating up. In that moment, they both knew they were meant for one another. Looking deep in kushina's eyes, naruto could find nothing but love and compassion, and maybe a hint of lust. Smiling to himself naruto leaned in and gently bit kushina's arm. Kushina thought her smile would split her face. Leaning down she whispered 'I love you', into naruto's ear. When she bit naruto's shoulder, where the blue star was, she watched in amazement as what looked like silver flames engulfed the star. The star was still the same beautiful blue, but now had what looked like silver flames surrounding it.

She continued to admire the star until she herd naruto speak.

"Now you're all mine kushi-chan!" Naruto said as he smiled that foxy grin that made women's hearts melt.

Smiling in return with a large blush, she noticed tsunade rub her shoulder slightly.

"Something the matter?" Kushina asked with a curious look.

"It appears that my mark was affected as well." Tsunade remarked, as she showed her mate mark. It was the same exact one she and naruto had, with the blue star but now, with the added silver flames.

"It must affect all of the people who have been marked by naruto. Speaking of which it's my turn!" Shizune said with much more joy at the end.

"Sorry for making you wait shizu-chan, but now we can enjoy ourselves." Said a grinning naruto.

Shizune would have said something, if naruto hadn't pulled her down to his level and started a tongue war that instantly shut her up.

As naruto used his tongue to taste every inch of shizune's mouth, he noticed shizune was very passive when it came to such sensual acts. Taking advantage of this naruto pinned her tongue to the bottom of her mouth, and started massaging it with his tongue. Hearing the moans coming from shizune, naruto knew he was going something right. Removing his mouth from hers, he rested his chin in the nook of her neck and said," will you be mine for all eternity shizu-chan?"

Looking deal into each other's eye, they knew the answer without even speaking words, so taking a love filled bite out of each other's shoulders, the mate mark once again evolved. Now there was a deep royal purple outline going around the blues star. As it appeared on all four of their shoulders, they smiled.

"Now our family is whole." Said naruto.

"Yes it is. This means you're going to have to take care of us and our future babies." Said a smiling tsunade, as she watched the blushes erupt on the other three people in the room.

"Tsu-chan I'm not ready to be a dad!" Cries a worried naruto.

"And were not ready to be mothers. At least not yet." Said kushina and shizune in unison.

"Haha who said I meant right now you perves? I was talking about in the future. Although we will all be sharing a bed from now on." The grin on the three women in the room scared naruto. Just as he was about to make a run for it, tsunade's vice grip caught the back of his wrist and drug him into the master bedroom followed by kushina and shizune, who were both giggling while sporting massive blushes.

"Naruto, we were just bond by something that was much deeper then any marriage could ever hope to match. I hope you are ready to fulfill you manly duties." Tsunade said, as she laid on her king sized bead in a very seductive manner.

"Yea, naruto are you going to make us sleep alone, even after the soul binding, bond we just had?" Asked a smirking kushina as she began to slowly stretch her muscles preparing for what was to come next.

"Ahh naru-kun wouldn't be that mean, would you naruto?" Replied a slowly undressing shizune.

At this point naruto's instincts had taken over. Naruto slowly started to approach the bed, as he steadily removed his armor and clothing. Once he had reached the bed he was sporting nothing but some black anbu pants. Quick as lightning he had shizune pinned to the bead, as he slowly explored her body with his hands.

"Oh naruto your hands are touching places no man has ever even seen before!" Moaned a very horny shizune.

At this point all sense of right and wrong were gone for naruto, so grabbing shizune's clothes naruto ripped them off in one try.

"I did say you were mine, and I plan on taking full advantage of that. Now I need to do a little exploring." Naruto emphasized the word 'exploring' with a more erotic tone.

Kushina and tsunade were not idle the entire time, this was happening. No they had removed there's, and naruto's clothes while naruto had his little talk with shizune. Kushina came up from behind naruto and gasped,"ohh my god naruto, you huge!" She cried out while subconsciously licking her lips. That was when the other two had looked up at naruto's cock. When they saw it their minds went blank. Stuttering shizune said,"naruto-kun you must be nine and a half inches long!" Followed by Tsunade's statement, "and so fat!" They knew naruto was abnormally big down there for someone his age, but this was ridiculous. Shrugging his shoulder naruto went back to exploring shizune's body, when he came upon shizune's soaked snatch. "Damn shizu-chan you're flooded down hear." Naruto said as he took a whiff of her love juices. "I'm just real excited naruto-kun" shizune said with a massive blush on her face until she saw tsunade smile. "I'm wet to, but naruto seems much to occupied with shizune, so..." Tsunade then swung her legs over shizune's face, so that her pussy was mere inches away from her mouth. "Shizune-chan could you help me release some of this stress while naruto releases yours?" Tsunade spoke with a grin. Shizune's head was spinning from all the pleasure naruto was giving her pussy, that she almost didn't know she had extended her tongue out and started eating tsunade out. "Oh yes shizune right there! Ohh don't stop!" Shouted tsunade as she began to grind her pussy on shizune's face. "Oh naruto keep it up I'm so close!" Was shizune's only response as she felt all the pleasure naruto was giving her start to bottle up trying to reach its peak. "Oh god kushi-chan that feels so good!" Moaned naruto as he continued to pleasure shizune. "Of course naruto-kun I'd never leave you blue balled." Smiled kushina as she sucked on naruto's ball from behind him, while also jerking him off, and fingering herself. Eight minutes later a collective cry of joy was herd all throughout the senju compound. "Ahhhhh yes!" Cried all four as tsunade attempted to drown shizune in her love juices, while at the same time, shizune tried to do the same to naruto. As this was happening naruto had also climaxed, blasting his load all over kushina's chest as she too came to a mind blowing climax, thanks to all of naruto's sperm that had been released on her chest.

"Wow that felt amazing! I've had sex with Dan twice, but every time I felt dirty. Now it's the most enjoyable thing that has ever happened to me and we have just started " tsunade cried with an almost drunk, glazed look in her eyes. "I know what you mean after I tried the first time with Minato I couldn't do it no more, but now I know this is where I'm supposed to be, and with the man I'm supposed to be with." Kushina sighed blissfully. "This is my first time, but I feel amazing, like I don't ever want this feeling to stop!" Cried shizune with much joy. "We'll I'm so happy that I could be the one to bring the three most lovely women in all of konoha this type of happiness." Said naruto with a smirk.

Looking at naruto, and moving with speeds never seen before, kushina grabbed naruto's cock first, shocking naruto. Then with a grin she said, "Dibs on going first!" Realization set in and shizune and tsunade were not happy, but knew there was nothing they could do about it. "So you're going to be my first, my lovely whirlpool princess kushi-chan?" Smiling kushina leaned up sporting a blush at her nick name and kissed naruto on the lips "yes dateboyoh! She cried out with a smile. Pushing her on her back, naruto said in a deep and erotic voice "we'll if I'm going to get in, why you don't show me the front door?" Kushina slowly opened her legs for naruto to see her drenched pussy. It was shaven with just a little red tuff at the top. "Oh my kushi-chan I'm barely able to restrain myself from just ravaging you perfect body." This made kushina's chest swell up with pride at how much her body was able to send him over the edge. Just then tsunade and shizune both lined up on both sides of kushina, leaned down with no hands, and started licking, what looked like a gallon of cum off her chest. "If you get to feel good so do we!" Shizune stated as she got a tongue full of naruto's creamy white load, the swallowed. "Mmmmhmmm" was all tsunade got out, as she too continued to devour naruto's cum, right off kushina's body. Lining his cock up with kushina's pussy naruto slowly started to push into her. "Oh naruto you're so huge you're stretching me to my limits!" Cried out a very happy kushina. After a few minutes naruto was able to get eight inches before he ran into a barrier. "Oh god!" kushina cried out as naruto reached her cervix, instantly making her cum. Realizing what happened naruto slowly pulled back then rammed in nine inches all at once. This pushed kushina over the edge, as once again she climaxed. Naruto didn't slow down at all, as he ruthlessly pounded kushina in the missionary position for fifteen minutes, until he could feel a familiar pressure building in his balls. "Oh god kushi-chan I'm about to cum!" Cried naruto. Kushina only grunted, because she had been constantly climaxing for the past fifteen minutes. Needless to say she was lucky she was still conscious from all the pleasure surging through her body. "Cum inside her naruto. We have already put up the anti-pregnancy seals so you don't have to worry about her becoming pregnant." Said tsunade as she played with kushina's left nipple with her tongue. "Yea we are all set so you don't have to hold back." Shizune whispered in naruto's ear as she continued to lick and teas it. That was all that needed to be said as naruto released a giant load of cum inside kushina's womb. Kushina could only feel pure bliss as naruto filled her womb with his semen. He continued to fill her up until it became noticeable on the outside. When naruto finished climaxing, kushina looked a couple months pregnant. After naruto finished climaxing inside of her, kushina couldn't hold out anymore and blacked out from all the pleasure. As naruto pulled out shizune stopped sucking on his ear and started to lap up as much of the cum that was flowing out of kushina as she could.

As this was happening tsunade sauntered over to naruto with an all knowing smirk. Then she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "I see you like the way shizune looks, as she laps up your cum like some kind of dog. You want to treat her like a dog don't you? Well after I clean you up you can ride her until there isn't anything left to ride." This got naruto's blood running even more. He wanted to fuck shizune in the position she was in. He didn't want to be gentle, but knew that he should since this was her first time. "Oh god tsu-chan that feels amazing!" Cried naruto as tsunade tried to take in as much of his cock as she could. She got good seven and three fourths of the way until naruto shouted out, "oh tsu-chan I'm fixing to cum!" He then grabbed the back of her head and forced rest of his cock down her throat. He continued to do this until he shot out his third load which seemed hadn't diminished since the first two loads. Drinking as fast as she could Tsunade's stomach started to swell up. Finally naruto was done and remove cock from Tsunade's glazed eyes and drawling mouth.

Shizune was still trying to lap up all of her precious naruto-kun's cum that kushina so rudely let run out. She continued until she felt a large, warm, and wet entity rub against her back door. Looking back she saw naruto about to ram his cock into, and almost missed what naruto said. "Do you want it shizu-chan?" Naruto said as he slowly rubbed his cock against her folds. "Yes naruto-kun I want it, I want it so bad!" She half answered half shouted. "Then you're going to have to beg for it like a dog to its master." Said a grinning naruto. Shizune knew naruto was trying to spice there sex up, but honestly she didn't care. She was so horney for naruto's cock she probably would have praised it like it was a god. Slowly she lowered the side of her face and placed it in a pool of cum she had yet to 'clean' up and slowly a started to shake her ass. "Please naruto-sama have mercy on this unworthy cunt and fill it full of your white blessing." That's all naruto needed as he eagerly rammed his swollen cock inside shizune's wet pussy. Shizune was expecting much pain at how naruto just rammed it in without a care in the world. What she wasn't ready for was the immense pleasure that came with it. "We'll that's six inches only three in a half more to go." Shouted naruto as he pulled back to continue his ruthless pounding of shizune's pussy. "Naruto-kun I think," but that's as far as she got as naruto slapped her large ass with his right hand, as he held onto her hips with his left hand. "That's naruto-'sama' to you dog!" Naruto was enjoying this game. He would never treat shizune this way in real life, but role playing never hurt anyone. Shizune was shocked and surprisingly turned on by the things naruto said to her. She knew naruto wouldn't treat her this way in real life. 'Hmmmm so he's doing role playing huh? Ok I'm down.' Laying her head down and sticking her ass up farther then before shizune said to naruto,"I'm sorry naruto-sama I don't know what I was thinking. I'm your loyal bitch to do with as you see fit. Ill obey just please fuck me until I can't stand!" Cried out a very horny shizune. Naruto smiled and said," as you wish" before reaching back and plunging his cock all the way down shizune's pussy until his cock crashed into her cervix, slightly prying it open. He continued doing this until an all too familiar feeling started rising in his ball. "Be happy my little bitch your treat is on its way!" Cried out a very happy naruto. They had been playing the 'master servant' game for the last few minutes and were deeply enjoying themselves. "Oh thank you naruto-sama your rewards are so tasty!" Cried out a dazed shizune. "Here it comes! You had better not let a single drop out, do you hear me! If you do, I will have to punish you again!" Said a grinning naruto. "Of course naruto-sama I'd never do such a thing, so please give me your tangy reward!" "Ahhhhhh" was all the warning shizune got before pint after pint of hot cum was poured into her pussy. Trying as hard as she could to clamp her pussy shut, so as to not let and of her 'masters' cum out she didn't notice her loss of reality and passed out.

Looking over at tsunade naruto smiled and said," and then there was one. Although the most lovely one of all if I say so myself." Tsunade's heart soared after hearing this. She never would have admitted it, but she was a little intimidated by shizune and kushina, because they were so much younger than her. Now though she could see that, that didn't matter to naruto. Her age was nothing more than a number to him. All he saw was a woman he was really in love with, and she couldn't be happier.

"Hey tsu-chan your deep throat rocked my world, but I was wondering if you would do something else for me." "Sure naruto-kun what would you like?" Tsunade responded with a hint of excitement. "We'll shizu-chan and kushi-chan both have double D sized breasts but they don't compare in the slightest to your double G cup so I was wondering if you would give me a tit-fuck? Naruto replied with a large hint of want in his voice. This made tsunade smile 'finally these things can bring me some happiness, instead of attracting every creep to try and get with me.' She thought to herself. Using both hands tsunade brought her breasts and sat them on naruto's lap so that each breast was on rather side of naruto's cock. She slowly started to drool on the side of her breast, and then when they were all lubricated like she wanted, she started moving them up and down. "Oh tsu-chan that feels amazing ahh" were some of the things naruto said in between moans. After a few minutes of doing this, she felt his cock twitch and ball scrunch up. "Oh tsu-chan I'm fixing to cum!" Taking the tip into her mouth tsunade began drinking down as much of naruto's cum as she could. Even though she tried, a few drops fell from her mouth and landed on her massive bust. "Oh god tsu-chan, that was amazing!" Naruto said as he slowly stood up. "Thank you naruto-kun but it looks like I spilled some of your delicious semen." "Then would you like to continue this in the shower?" Naruto's said with an all knowing smirk. Thinking about it tsunade figured it would only make things better. Slowly she started walking towards the shower, swaying her hips in a very erotic way. She didn't need to tell naruto to hurry up because he was already there waiting on him. As the hot water poured on them, naruto pushed tsunade against the shower. "I've waited way to long for this tsu-chan and I can't wait any more." Said naruto as he guided his penis to her shaven entrance, right before slamming half of it inside. "Oh! So this is how shizune felt when she said you were spreading her to far apart." Cried tsunade as naruto began to pound inch after inch inside her starving pussy. It took twenty five blissful minutes of orgasm filled pleasure on tsunade's part before the sound she had been longing to hear finally reached her ears. "Oh god tsu-chan I'm fixing to cum!" Shouted naruto as he took two handfuls of her ass and thrust all nine and a half inches of his cock inside her, effectively prying her cervix open, and allowing him to fuck her starving womb. When this happened tsunade had an orgasm she thought could be lethal, but that all changed when it intensified as naruto's cum started to drown her pussy. All of this added up to one tsunade passing out from extreme pleasure.

Smiling at his handy work naruto lifted his lover into his arms and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down, he to laid down to fall asleep, but not before tsunade grabbed his left arm and snuggled up to him, followed by shizune crawling on top of him, and kushina doing the same to his right side. This warmed naruto's heart as he drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the loves of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Senju Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning was interesting for Naruto. He thought that everything that had happened was a dream, but when he tried to get up, he herd, "oh Naruto-sama you're so bad!" Giggle giggle." Looking at his chest he saw a completely naked Shizune. He then checked his right and there was a smiling Kushina, then his left was a very satisfied Tsunade. They were all asleep, and smiling big time."Haha I guess it wasn't a dream." Naruto then looked at the alarm clock '7:45 am'.

'Oh crap we have team selection in fifteen minutes!' Naruto thought to himself. 'What am I going to do? I don't want to wake them, but I can't be late for team selection. If I am late my sensei will think I'm some spoiled brat, like Sasuke!' Thinking quick Naruto silently made a shadow clone and substituted with it. "I need you to stay here with them until they wake up. Tell them that I went to team placement, and that I love them very much. His clone nodded to him to let him know he understood. Nodding his head, Naruto quickly put on his new ninja armor and forehead protector around his arm, and took off to get to class.

As Naruto ran, he noticed people were watching him with looks of wonder and lust. Thinking quickly Naruto jumped on the room and took off.

Iruka was just about to start telling his class what teams they were on when a blue blur burst through the window. The blue blur soon turned into a Naruto Senju wearing what looked like ancient ninja armor.

"Iruka sensei sorry about the window and being late, but I accidentally broke my alarm clock in my sleep and got up late!" Naruto said as he tried to make sure he wasn't put in the hall for causing a commotion.

"Sigh, it's alright Naruto I know if you were late it was for a good reason. Please take your seat. I was about to start calling out what teams everyone is on." Iruka said with is friendly smile.

"Thank you sensei" Naruto said as he made his way over to Kiba and Shino in the back where he liked to sit. As he walked/dodged his fan girls who were going crazy at his new look, he locked eyes with Sasuke. He and Sasuke never got along, because Sasuke would wine if he lost to Naruto, which was always. It only became worse when Itachi killed off all of the other Uchiha. Ever since then he became a brooding, emo prick. Naruto never socialized with Sasuke if he could help it, because every time Sasuke would try and insult Naruto or his clan. His jokes were nothing compares to some of the things Naruto said though. Then when they entered their final year at the academy, Naruto started calling Sasuke 'runt' because most of the Uchiha activated there sharingan at ten. Sasuke had already been through a life or death situation and now was almost twelve years old, and had yet to activate his sharingan. This just seemed to drive a wedge further between them. Soon the teachers wouldn't even allow them to take the same test together, because they would always fight, and Naruto always won.

After getting to his seat and talking to his friends, Naruto listened in for the team he was to be placed on

Team 1-6 unimportant.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Harano (there was a high pitched yell, followed by a 'in your face Ino pig!), and Sai."

"Your sensei will be Hatake, Kakashi"

Sasuke wasn't happy about being put on the same team as the banshee and the robot but grit his teeth since there teacher was the legendary son of the white fang.

"Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzaka."

"Your sensei will be Kurenia Yuhi"

"Team nine is still in effect"

"Team ten will be Ino Yamasaki, Choji Akimichi, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei is Asuma Saritobi"

"Uhhhhmmm, sensei what about Naruto?" Kiba asked the question on everyone's minds.

'Sasuke is going to have a fit 'sigh' why me?' thought Iruka.

"Naruto has been requested by Anko Mitarashi, a tokobetsu jonin, to take on as her apprentice. After much talk the Hokage has deemed this person worthy of being Naruto's personal instructor." Iruka finished.

"What? Why does the Senju get a personal instructor, while I, an elite Uchiha, have to get stuck with the scrubs" demanded Sasuke, as he ranted about how unfair life was.

"Sigh Sasuke if you don't like your team you can either quit the ninja academy, or take it up with the Hokage since it's his decision on who gets place on which team." replied an irate Iruka.

Sasuke grumbled, but didn't say anything, perfecting to just brood. 'At least my teacher is better than his. Kakashi is a legend and I'm sure he will just teach me and forget the others. Besides nobody has even herd of this 'Anko Mitarashi' person. Soon I will defeat Naruto, and then Itachi is next!' Sasuke thought with passion.

Soon sensei's started to come in and get there teams. Soon a man smoking a cigarette, followed by a woman with the most beautiful red eyes Naruto had ever seen walked in.

When the woman looked around to find her team, she locked eyes with a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes. She could feel her heart rate increase slightly, and her face starts to heat up. 'What is wrong with me? He's a genin for crying out loud, you can't start crushing on a kid!' Schooling her thoughts and body she calmly called out, "team eight follow me, I'm your sensei, Kurenia Yuhi." Much to her disappointment, though she didn't know why, she was sad the blonde haired boy didn't follow. 'Sigh I didn't even get to find out his name.' She thought depressingly.

Then she heard the window break, and purple blur came rolling in. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, except Kurenia, and Asuma who were used to her antics.

Standing beside a banner that read, 'The beautiful and single Anko Mitarashi' was a woman with purple hair shaped like a pineapple, chocolate eyes with no pupils, a body that could rival Kushina's, wearing clothes that left little to the imagination. Many of the boys blasted back with nose bleeds, but after what happened to Naruto last night, that was almost assuredly not going to happen to him.

"Ok which one of you brats is my apprentice Naruto Senju?" The way she said it made many worried if she was mad.

Kurenia was watching the whole thing with a dead panned expression. She was about to tell Anko to knock it off, until she saw the handsome blonde stand up. 'What! He's Naruto Senju! Oh my god, I thought the villagers were only exaggerating about how handsome he was like they do about everything, but I can see that they weren't. Ahhh I'm so jealous of Anko and I don't even know why!' These were the thoughts running through Kurenia's head as she watched Naruto strap a strange sword to his back and walk to meet his sensei.

When Anko saw Naruto for the first time, her heart started to race, and her face started to flush. 'Why am I feeling this way? Yes I know he's drop dead sexy, and just the thought of watching him spill enemy blood makes me want to cream myself, but why him? I've met many handsome men before and have denied them every time. Now some genin is making me all hot and bothered! I'll just have to deal with it. It's not like someone from a rich and powerful clan like the Senju would want anything more than a 'teacher student' relationship with the 'snake whore' of Konoha.' With a depressed sigh she built up her mask and went to greet her new student.

Naruto was in a weird bind. He could tell that he and these two women were made for one another. The problem was if they felt the same for him, and if tsu-chan, kushi-chan, and shizu-chan would mind two more 'sisters' sharing one man. Judging from last night the answers would be 'no', but you never knew how a woman was going to react to a situation. Sighing Naruto got up to meet his new sensei.

"Hello sensei! I'm Naruto Senju, and it's a pleasure to meet my very scary, but equally beautiful sensei." Naruto said as he took Anko's hand and kissed the top of it.

Time stood still for Anko and Kurenia. Anko was shocked he thought she was beautiful, while Kurenia was jealousy she wasn't getting to be introduced to the young Senju heir in such a unique way.

"Uhhm uh I uh well hmmm" stuttered Anko before catching herself enough to make complete sentences. "Hm hmmm I'm Anko Mitarashi and I will be your personal sensei, since I can't stand being around one brat longer then need be."

"Well it is your choice as a sensei. I'm Naruto Senju, and it's a pleasure to have such a deadly and beautiful sensei as you." Spoke Naruto.

Kurenia was now extremely jealous, and Anko was thanking every god she could think of. Nodding her head, since she didn't trust her voice at the moment, Anko made a 'follow me' sign and ran off. Naruto catching the sign followed close behind. Kurenia sighed and collected her team. Naruto continued to follow his sensei until they came upon a giant forest. It had a dark feeling, but to him it was homely. He figured it was his Mokuton bloodline but suppressed the thought. After while they came upon a pond that was inside the forest, and jumped out of the trees, and landed on the soft earth.

"Ok let's introduce ourselves. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like Kurenia Yuhi, Hana Inuzaka, and Yugao Uzuki. I love dango, and torturing people. I hate the snake sannin Orochimaru! My dream is to have a happy family, and see Orochimaru die." Spoke a smiling Anko. She took a quick glance at Naruto when she mentioned having a happy family.

"Well I'm Naruto Senju. I like training, seafood, plants, and swords. I love Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, and Shizune Kato. I don't really hate anything, except things that try and harm my family. My dream is to become a great ninja, and have a huge family, and repopulate the Senju clan." Spoke a smiling Naruto. Anko smiled at that, because she knew he would take on multiple wives, and she defiantly wouldn't mind being one of the candidates.

"Ok well I think that gets the introductions out of the way, so now we will move on and see what you already know, as far as the ninja arts are concerned." Spoke Anko, as she walked towards the lake that was centered in the middle of the training ground.

"Ok well I am sure you know of my chakra materialization bloodline, my Mokuton, and my strong affinities towards water, and earth release, but I doubt you know too much else about my skills. Let me start off by saying tiajutsu is my weakest subject. I can use my mom's super strength technique fairly well, but besides the academy style, I am just a brawler. I love kenjutsu, and I am confident in my ability to wield almost any sword. Kushina taught me how to use the Uzumaki clan kenjutsu style, called the water goddess. It wasn't hard, but I got so use to using strength over speed, and flexibility, that the change wasn't as easy as I had hoped it would. I could probably be considered a basic fuinjutsu master, but I don't have a specialty like mom, who is a fuinjutsu master, but is very specialized in barrier fuinjutsu. I learned from my mom all about medical ninjutsu, and I can honestly say I am one of the best medic nin in all of fire country.

My ninjutsu is my strongest subject, because I have mastered my water, earth, wood, and chakra materialization abilities, and I have been working towards mastering the wind element under Asuma's tutelage. I have to skills that were theories from my ancestors, but I am the one who made the jutsu a reality. The first is called the liquid body technique, and it allows me to turn my body into water, or merge with preexisting water. Anyone could learn this skill, but thanks to my high water affinity, I can just pull water out of the air instead of having to constantly rehydrate myself. The next skill I mastered is my ability to manipulate paper. I know you're thinking that it is probably weak, or that you can't see the use of making paper ninjutsu, but trust me it is very powerful. I can make any weapon I want out of this paper, and it can become as strong as steal. I can turn my body into paper, so I don't have to carry it around with me, and because of the chakra in the paper it is not weak against fire ninjutsu. The paper techniques do not require the wood release bloodline, or any prior elemental affinity, so it is very useful to know.

I have mastered lots of water, earth, and wood jutsu, as well as many medical ninjutsu. I can make poison, and its antidotes. I can heal most injuries, and am well versed in strategy. That is the gist of what I know, but there are a few other things as well." Spoke Naruto.

Anko had a look of absolute shock on her face. He was like the Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Hashirama, and Tobirama all mixed into one person. She was happy he didn't have a decent tiajutsu style, or else she probably wouldn't have anything to teach him.

'He did say that the kenjutsu style Kushina taught him required him to be flexible, so maybe I should teach him the snake fist. Also that paper ninjutsu sounds very useful, maybe he will teach it to me' thought Anko, as he looked at Naruto.

"Well kid you're already really strong, but as you said you will need to improve your tiajutsu if you want to survive to an old age in the ninja world. I know a powerful tiajutsu style that requires lots of flexibility, as well as precision. It is a style my traitorous teacher taught me, before he went rogue. If you like I can teach it to you, but it will take some time to get you flexible enough to use it." Spoke Anko. She really hoped he went for it, because she really didn't know what else she could teach him, besides how to torcher someone, or fire release.

"That sounds great sensei." Spoke the smiling Naruto.

"Alright it's time to get you in shape." Spoke Anko, with an evil glint in her eyes.

For the next six hours Naruto was bent in more positions then he could count. He was introduced to the world of yoga, and was forced to fight Anko with only the snake style. It was difficult, and he was left battered and bruised, but he really enjoyed Anko's company. At the end of the day Naruto wished Anko a good night and she did the same. Naruto rushed home to tell his girls about his day, and Anko rushed to a local dango shop to tell her friends about her day as well.

(With Anko)

As Anko entered the dango bar, she was surprised to see a few faces. Apparently Yugao was let off early from her ANBU duties, and Hana's mom was there as well. That meant that Hana Inuzaka, Tsume Inuzaka, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenia Yuhi, and now herself, Anko Mitarashi were sitting at the bar drinking.

"So how was he?" was the question Kurenia decided to ask first? Everyone figured she finally got a boyfriend, but were not sure by the grin on Anko's face.

"Very flexible." responded Anko. Karenina went red immediately, but everyone else had looks of confusion.

"Anko how could you? He is only a genin, and a fresh out of the academy one at that!" shouted the crimson faced Kurenia.

"Wait what is going on here?" asked Tsume, the head of the Inuzaka clan.

"I took on an apprentice and Kurenia here assumed my statement meant sex, when I was actually being literal. I'm teaching my apprentice my tiajutsu style." Spoke Anko. Kurenia instantly calmed down, after hearing this, and was a little bit embarrassed.

"Ohhh, and what's the name of your apprentice?" asked Yugao. She couldn't believe Anko just all of a student wanted to be an instructor, oh no there had to be a reason.

"Naruto Senju" spoke Anko with pride.

Everyone was slack jawed by this statement. You couldn't walk a block down the street without hearing the boy's name being spoken, and Anko was his teacher now, so now they had a direct link to the gossip channel.

"Wait you mean the cute blonde Naruto Senju!" shouted Hana, before covering her mouth and turning red.

"Ohhh so my pup can actually have feelings for a man, hahahaha!" laughed Tsume.

"MOM!" shouted the flushed Hana.

"So what's he like?" asked Tsume, completely ignoring Hana's outburst.

"He's really strong; he's handsome, and kind. Basically he's the perfect man." Spoke the smiling Anko.

"Lucky Anko" spoke the sulking Kurenia.

"Ohhhh it looks like Konoha's snake mistress, genjutsu mistress, and the new dog mistress are going to be fighting over the same man soon." laughed Tsume. Anko wasn't about to go down like that, but by the blushes on her friends faces, she was right.

"Maybe if you meet him you would see how much of an 'Alpha' he really is, and submit instantly." Spoke Anko.

"Ohhh, and what makes you think anyone, let alone a fresh genin, has what it takes to tame me? You can see the last one who tried ran away." laughed Tsume. She stopped laughing, when she saw the look in Anko's face.

"I had him doing lots of stretching to get him prepared for the snake style, and let me tell you the boy is packing some serious heat. It might be enough to finally get that mouth of yours to stop talking." laughed Anko. She could see the blushes on everyone's faces, until Yugao decided it was time to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked the cherry red Kurenia.

"Sigh, my boyfriend and I have another date tonight." Spoke the slightly depressed Yugao.

"Things are getting stale, aren't they?" asked Hana.

"Yea, at first it was fun, but now it's all the same." Spoke Yugao, as she walked out of the bar.

"She needs a man to rock her world." Spoke Tsume.

"Don't we all." Spoke Anko.

Everyone nodded their heads, before resuming their normal conversation. The whole time Naruto was having a funny feeling like something interesting was going to happen to him soon.

(The next day)

Naruto was waiting out by the entrance to the forest of death. He was wondering where his sensei was, but figured she had her reasons for being late. After waiting for twenty minutes Anko finally showed up clutching her head. Naruto knew the signs, since although his mother did not drink often when she did she always went overboard. Judging by the way Anko was holding her head; she was suffering from a migraine of epic proportions.

"Morning Anko sensei" whispered Naruto. He didn't want to make her day worse, but he was hoping this didn't become a regular occurrence.

Anko smiled a grateful smile at Naruto for whispering his greeting. She felt horrible for showing up late on her first day as an actual sensei with a hangover, especially for Naruto, but Tsume had challenged her to a drinking competition and after that there was just no stopping the two of them. By the time she woke up she was already late, so to save some time she didn't eat breakfast, so she was not doing so hot today.

"Hey brat how was your day yesterday" asked Anko, as she led him to her personal training field.

Naruto had to suppress a blush as he recalled the memories of what had happened when he got home yesterday. Apparently Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune were plenty ready for round two, and they were obviously not going to hold back, so when he got home, until the late hours of the night, he was satisfying his girlfriend's endless needs.

"Oh you know this and that" whispered Naruto, trying to dodge the question.

Anko, whose profession was getting the truth out of people, knew that Naruto was trying to cover something up, went to say something, but Naruto cut her off before her drunken thought process could gather her thoughts.

"Hey let me fix that hangover of yours. Mom made an awesome anti hangover jutsu that she uses after she gets done drinking, so it will probably be better to have you at one hundred percent when you train me" spoke Naruto, as he eyed his sensei.

"Really? Tsunade-sama actually made such an amazing jutsu" shouted the over enthusiastic Anko.

'Man how often does she get drunk' wondered Naruto, as his hand started to glow green. Naruto raised it up to Anko's head, and placed his hand on Anko's forehead.

"Yea she made it so if she was attacked while she had a hangover she would not be at a disadvantage" spoke Naruto.

"Ahhh, that is so much better. I can't believe your mom made such a useful jutsu. If I knew that jutsu, I would be able to drink as much as I wanted" shouted the much happier Anko.

"Hahaha, well you would have to learn medical ninjutsu, and then ask my mom how to do it, since it is her jutsu" spoke Naruto.

"Yea, well I don't think medical ninjutsu is for me, but those paper jutsu you were talking about did sound interesting. You think you could teach it to me" asked Anko.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me" laughed Naruto.

"Yea well you already are getting loads of training from people who are far stronger than me, so I figured we should all learn a little" spoke Anko with a pout.

"Well maybe one day, but I am planning on making them Senju clan techniques, so unless you want to be Anko Senju, I don't think I will be able to teach you" joked Naruto. He was surprised by the thoughtful look on her face. 'Is she actually considering my offer? She doesn't seem like the fan girl type, so I guess she has other reasons for considering it' thought Naruto.

'Anko Senju, Anko Senju, Anko Senju, Anko Senju, Anko Senju, Anko Senju, oh that has such an awesome ring to it. Does he like me? No that is impossible, why would he like me over all of the other amazing kunichi in the village that are fawning over him? But if he didn't like me then why did he ask if I even wanted to be Mrs. Senju instead of saying it would be for the future Mrs. Senju? Maybe is should ask him if he does like me. No I am getting too far ahead of myself. I need to just play it cool and wait it out and try and pick up any hints in the mea time' thought Anko.

"Well that sounds like a plan, but you better buy me dinner first" spoke Anko, as she winked at Naruto.

"l-l-lllliiiikkkkkkeeeee a date" asked Naruto. Now that he thought about it, he had yet to bring any of the girls in his life out on a date yet. He could understand not bringing Tsunade out yet, but Shizune and Kushina were a different story.

'Maybe I should ask them to go on a date with me. It would be nice, and I would get to spend time with them individually instead of all at once' thought Naruto.

"Yea, and you have to wear something nice' spoke Anko, as she smirked at Naruto's stuttering voice.

'Maybe if things work out alright we could become a couple, which would make becoming his wife one day so much easier in the future' thought Anko as she started to drool a little.

"Well I wouldn't mind going out on a date with a beautiful woman like you. What time do you want me to pick you up" asked Naruto. He would be lying if he said he was not attracted to his sensei, but he had heard about how she always scared away any guy trying to ask her out, so he didn't want jeopardize their teacher student bond.

"Well I guess I could let you take me out. I think it will only help us in the long run anyways" stuttered Anko.

"Alright I will pick you up at seven tonight if that is ok with you" spoke Naruto. He could not believe he was doing this. What if his girlfriends didn't approve? He could only imagine the things they would do to him, or wouldn't do if they didn't like this when he told them. Just the thought of not getting any at night any more just sounded cruel to him now.

"O-o-ok, here is my address. Make sure you don't keep me waiting. Uhmm, I have something I need to do. Just practice your stances, and don't forget to get cleaned up for our date tonight" shouted Anko, as she high tailed it out of there with a massive blush on her face.

"Oh tsu-chan is going to have a field day with this" spoke Naruto, as he started going through some of the snake fist tiajutsu stances. After he got done practicing the snake fist, he started working on finishing mastering his wind release. He had already finished the exercises, but now he just wanted to keep practicing it.

(With Anko)

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god am I really going out on a date with Naruto-kun? Wait Naruto-kun? Where did that come from? Well whatever, that is not important right now. What am I going to where, what perfume should I where, oh I only have a few hours to make myself look good so that my date will be perfect. Must find Kurenia' thought Anko as she rushed towards her best friend's apartment.

(Back with Naruto)

'Ok let me think real quick. I need to make reservations for our date, find a tux, take a bath, convince tsu-chan not to crush me into dust, and go pick up Anko for a date I am sure will make tsu-chan, kushi-chan, and shizu-chan mad at me. Ok not that difficult' thought Naruto as he rushed towards the Senju compound.

When Naruto got to the Senju compound he could sense Kushina was inside but Tsunade, and Shizune were not.

'They must be at the hospital. Tsunade is the head of the hospital and Shizune is her assistant' thought Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing home so early" asked Kushina.

"Well long story short, me and Anko were talking about some techniques and I made a joke about how she would have to Mrs. Senju before I could teach her, and then it ended up with us having a date at seven tonight" spoke Naruto.

He was watching for any signs that she was mad. She went from curious to shock to a pondering look and finally settled on bitter.

"So you are going out on a date with the snake princess of Konoha, and you need some help do you" asked Kushina, who looked unhappy.

Naruto knew her unhappy ness was not due to him taking Anko out, but because he had yet to take her out. He knew he was going to have to do something drastic, or Kushina would make his home life miserable. Naruto decided to suck it up, and try and do the impossible, make a woman happy.

"I know you are mad kushi-chan, but I promise to take you out on a date tomorrow. I need help, and you are the only one I can turn to, so will you please help me" asked Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun you know I would help you, but I am going to make sure you stick to your promise about that date" spoke Kushina.

"Hahaha yea ok, just hurry up we don't have a lot of time before my date" spoke Naruto

"Ok this is what we're going to do" said Kushina

(With Anko and Kurenia)

"Wait you're doing WHAT tonight, WITH who" demanded Kurenia. She could not believe what she just heard. Anko just broke into her house, dragged her out the shower, and was just told the craziest story she had ever heard from her best friend.

"Let me break it down for you. I HAVE A DATE WITH NARUTO SENJU AND I NEED HELP PICKING OUT WHAT I SHOULD WEAR" shouted Anko. She was nervous, and she didn't need Kurenia's accusing voice right now.

"How did you convince him to go out on a date with you? He has like every woman in the entire village, and many countries trying for his hand, some of which are noble women and yet you got a date on the second meeting" spoke the incredulous Kurenia.

"What, no man can resist this body" spoke Anko, as she posed in a provocative way.

"Please tell me you did not seduce him. What are you going to do when his mother throws a mountain at you" asked Kurenia, as she got dressed in her usual attire.

"Well I didn't say I had everything worked out, and no I didn't seduce him, we were just talking and me being Mrs. Senju popped up, and the next thing either of us know we had set up a date for today at seven" spoke Anko, as she started to sweat about meeting Naruto's mom.

"Hmmm, well it can't be helped can it. We will just have to get you all dressed up and see where this thing leads" spoke Kurenia, as Anko jumped on her, and started to hug the breath out of her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret this. When I become Mrs. Senju I promise to talk to Naruto-kun about letting you become his second wife" shouted Anko.

Kurenia started to sputter before she was able to make coherent speech. "What makes you think I want to be some guy's second wife? I am not some fan girl who can be treated as a trophy. I will be treated with respect, and I don't think I will find that as some kid's mistress" spoke Kurenia, but the look Anko was giving her was making her nerves stand on end.

"Oh is that how you really feel Kurenia? If you think I don't know about you sneaking peaks at Naruto during the team selection then you're dead wrong, plus do you honestly think he thinks low of women when he is surrounded by the strongest women in the village constantly? If I had to guess, I would say you already have a school girl crush on the youngest Senju" spoke Anko with a grin.

"I-I- I don't know w-what you are t-talking about" stuttered Kurenia. 'Why does she have such good perception' internally shouted Kurenia.

"Come on just admit you like him" egged on Anko.

"We are not here to talk about me; we are here to talk about you. Now I think I can help you with you date, all you need is" spoke Kurenia, as she started to get Anko ready for her date.

(7:00 pm at Anko's apartment)

'Come on Naruto you can do this' thought Naruto. Man he could still remember his mom yelling at him for being so easy to get, but eventually after he convinced her (Banged her until she could not walk) she relented and let him go out on his date. Now Naruto was at Anko's apartment, and he was very nervous.

Naruto was wearing an all-black fitted tuxedo with a forest green under shirt, and green cuff links. His hair was extra bright, and his eyes were shiny. His mother had given him her necklaces which went perfect with his tux. In his hand he had a broche of white roses which were for Anko, as a gift for his date.

"Ok let's get this over with" spoke Naruto to himself as he knocked on the door.

He heard quick foot-steps coming towards the door. Then something that Naruto would look back on with fond memory burst into view. There stood Anko wearing a black, form fitting dress that reached her mid-thigh, and had no sleeves. She had on a black necklace with a diamond center. Her hair was put up like usual, but now it had a much more beautiful purple shine to it.

"Wow" was all he could say, which seemed to be plenty enough for Anko. He was just amazing in Naruto's opinion and he was looking forward to this date more so now than ever.

"What you staring at handsome" asked Anko. Honestly she thought Naruto was very dashing in his fitted tux. He looked like one of those pretty boys from those books she read. She was so happy that she got this chance to go out with him.

"Just the most beautiful woman in the hidden leaf village at the moment" spoke Naruto. He saw her blush, which made him even happier. Naruto reached out, and handed Anko the broche of white roses.

"A broche of roses for a flower amongst weeds" spoke Naruto.

Anko graciously accepted the roses, and took a big whiff of them. They smelt amazing and she could not be happier. This night was perfect so far, and it only had room to improve.

"They are beautiful, so where are you taking me handsome? It isn't some cheap noodle stand is it" asked Anko as she eyed Naruto.

"Of course, I would never take such a beautiful woman to somewhere as cheap as a noodle stand. I was able to get reservations at the Golden Leaf, the finest restaurant in town" spoke Naruto with pride. It was a lot easier than he had thought it would be. Apparently being the heir to the Senju clan, paying the right price, and knowing the right people could get you anywhere. As soon as Naruto informed the manager that he wished for a reservation the man went above and beyond what he was asked an got him the best.

"Wow you mean THE Golden Leaf? That is like the most extravagant restaurant in Konoha. How did you get a reservation on such short notice" asked Anko. She was shocked when Naruto stuck out his arm, and instantly she knew what he wanted. She gripped his arm, and he led her through the streets like a real gentle man should.

"Well believe it or not being the heir of the Senju Clan has its perks. I just called them and asked for the best they had, and I swear I heard them running around in the back ground getting everything ready. The manager sounded like he had died and went to heaven. I told him I would be bringing my beautiful date with me, and he promised that everything would be perfect when we arrived" spoke Naruto, as he led Anko through the streets. They were really turning heads, and Naruto just hoped nobody tried to stop them to talk as he did not want to be rude, but he was not going to let this date be anything but perfect.

"Wow now I feel like I somehow got a date with a very handsome celebrity. I know you could have any woman in the entire village so me being the one you took on a date makes it extra special for me" spoke Anko, as she pulled Naruto's arm in a little closer to her. She really hoped this was not a dream because if it was she would probably cry her eyes out when she woke up.

"Hahaha, I am the one that should feel special. I am on a date with the snake mistress of Konoha. Shizune-chan told me about what she knew about you, and I have to say I am very impressed. She told me about how you were a prodigy in the academy, and about how you were my mother's teammates apprentice, but she does feel bad about what he did to you and wishes she had the chance to end him before he went rouge" spoke Naruto, as he gave Anko a sincere smile.

"Yes that really ruined my life. After that the people of Konoha did not trust me anymore, and started to shun me. I was mad and scared, but I made friends and they helped me through the bad time" spoke Anko with sadness in her voice. Naruto brought her hand up, and kissed it gently. Anko looked shocked, but Naruto gave her a real smile.

"You are not alone anymore Anko, and I will make sure of it" spoke Naruto.

Anko's heart beat sky rocketed when she heard that. She leaned against him, and they both enjoyed the walk in silence. When they got to the Golden Leaf there was a line of people waiting to get in, and another group of people there that looked like they were waiting for something. Naruto found out what that something was when they turned to him and ran up to him. They started asking questions and were way to up in his personal space for his liking.

Anko was not fairing any better. Many of the questions directed at her were things like how did she get a date with fire counties most eligible bachelor, did she seduce him, and one even had the audacity to ask if she threatened him. That guy would realize he was a woman in the morning after the swift kick Anko delivered.

Eventually the security in the Golden Leaf was able to get the people away from them and ushered them into the building and made sure to keep the others who did not have a reservation out. Anko and Naruto were shocked by what happened, but quickly recovered and resumed their date.

"Well that was interesting" spoke Naruto, as he pulled out a chair for Anko. She graciously accepted, and started to look around. They were in the top floor of the restaurant. It was the place V.I.P's went when they are there. It was beautiful to say the least. It had marble walls with angels carved into them as they played their heavenly instruments. The windows gave the people a view of the entire Hidden Leaf Village, and it looked even more beautiful at night when the lights were on making the city just shine, and the stars were out making it look like they were caught in the perfect twilight dimension.

"More like awful. Does that happen to you all the time" asked Anko, as she read over the menu. All of the food was crazy expensive, and they were so intricate that they made Anko think they were more works of art then they were food. Judging by the look on Naruto's face he thought so as well, and that made Anko smile. She was glade that he was not the type to need expensive things or had to feel special because he was the heir to a powerful clan.

"No, that was the first time it happened to me. I guess people just got really interested when they found out I would be taking my date here for a romantic evening" spoke Naruto, as he continued to try and figure out what he wanted to eat.

"Wheewwww, that's a relief. I was worried for you for a second" joked Anko.

"Yea I don't think I would make it long if everyone tried to swarm me every time I walked down the street with someone" laughed Naruto.

They continued to have a good time. Naruto put up a privacy seal to keep anyone who might be ease dropping on them from hearing what they were talking about. They joked about how the food looked more like art work then actual food, and that the village looked beautiful in the starlight, how they liked to train, and more about their personal selves and lives.

Naruto was slightly shocked when Anko admitted to being a virgin. She said that every time a man asked her out he would always have a perverse look in his eyes, or acted like they were doing her a favor by asking her out. She said she could tell that all they wanted was sex, but that she was saving herself for someone special.

Naruto confessed that he was already seeing his mother Tsunade, and his fake sisters Shizune and Kushina. Anko was shocked when she found out, and asked a lot of question. Naruto was honest as he was not ashamed of his relationship with them. Anko eventually stopped asking questions satisfied with the answers she got. She found it strange, but Naruto seemed to be a great person so she could understand that he had a lot of love to pass on. She was also slightly suppressed when she heard of the Uzumaki Senju love effect, and how they could only fall in love with the person they reacted to. She figured this was why Tsunade and Kushina fell for Naruto, but she figured Shizune fell for him because she had never been in love having to take care of Naruto and Tsunade back when Dan died.

After a long night of romance Naruto and Anko were in front of Anko's apartment. They felt an awkward silence fall over them as they both stood in front of Anko's room. This was the part of the date were the girl would either invite the man over for 'coffee', leave him at the door signify she was not interested in him no more, or give him a peck letting know she enjoyed the date, and wanted more, but was not ready to share any of her 'coffee' just yet.

"Well I had a great time Anko-chan and I hope we can go out again sometime" spoke Naruto, as he began to walk away. He was shocked when Anko grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. She had a large blush on her face, but she had a look of conviction on her face.

"Say Naruto-kun would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? It is not that late and I don't want to be alone just yet" spoke Anko. Naruto was sporting a blush that could rival a katon jutsu, but nodded his head anyways. Oh how his mother and sisters were going to kill him tomorrow.

When Naruto got into the room he was slightly surprised by what he saw. The room kind of reminded him of his room. There were a few things lying around, a nice TV in the center of the room, a kitchen was connected to the side of the living room, and there was a couch that looked like two couches that were connected at the sides to make a ninety degree angle. Naruto sat on the coach and waited for Anko to return.

It took fifteen minutes for Anko to return, but when she did the last thing on Naruto's mind was coffee. She was in a black see though night dress with black lingerie underneath. She had on a pair of small frill black panties and a matching brawl. Her face was cherry red, but her hear look a tad bit darker. It was still purple, but a slightly darker purple. Naruto absently wondered if her chair changed slightly depending on what she was wearing.

"That is some interesting coffee" spoke Naruto. He was happy that he didn't stutter as that would have made him feel like less of a man.

"Well it is a special blend" spoke Anko, as she strutted towards Naruto. She sensually swayed her hips in the hopes to turn on Naruto, and she was thrilled to see his pants seemed to be holding back a monster.

"Then I will just have to have a taste" spoke Naruto.

"That sounds like a good idea" spoke Anko, as she sat in Naruto's lap. When she was finally situated in his lap Naruto pulled her into his embrace and started to make out with her. He was thrilled to find out she tasted like dango. She must of really loved the stuff if it made her mouth permanently taste like it, but then again Kushina's mouth always tasted like raman, Tsunade's tasted like Sakura Saki, and Shizune's mouth always tasted like tea so who was he to complain.

Anko was in pure bliss. The bulge that was grinding against her back door was an easy indicator that Naruto as turned on by her which made her happy, and the fact that he was rubbing her back instead of just trying to have sex with her. It was nice to have someone truly tying to satisfy her instead of just trying to satisfy themselves, so she decided to give him a special thank you for all of his hard work.

Anko got down on her knees and started to fumble with Naruto's pants button. When she finally got it undone she slowly unzipped his pants with her teeth trying to be as sensual a possible. She was doing an amazing job at it, as Naruto was having to fight his base instincts to just take her where she stood. Naruto was quickly rewarded for his patience when Anko removed his boxers. She let out a gasp of surprise. She had heard about men and their sizes and she knew Naruto was very large, and he would get even bigger when he got older.

"Naruto you have to be ten inches long" Anko almost shouted.

"Hahaha that's exactly the reaction tsu-chan, kushi-chan, and shizu-chan had when they first saw it" laughed Naruto, as he thought back to his fist time having sex, which surprisingly was his first time in a foursome as well.

Anko just eyes the giant entity for a second. The bulging blood vessels looked menesing, but there was an odd aroma coming off of it that made her head slightly dazed, and the more she looked at it the more she liked the idea of having it inside of her. Anko took the tip of Naruto's cock inside of her mouth and tested the taste. She was surprised when she found that she liked it. She continued to bobble her head up and down on Naruto's large shaft, and was able to shock Naruto when she was able to take all of his cock into her mouth all the way up to the base without him having to force her head down like he did to the girls when he came.

'Maybe she is more like a snake then I first predicted' joked Naruto in his head right before that pressure he was familiar with started to build up in his balls. Naruto started to massage Anko's scalp as she continued to deep throat his cock, and he was not surprised when he heard her moan from his actions. He had learned that girls liked their heads rubbed as they gave head. He did not understand why, but he did not question it as the moans felt great around his cock. Eventually he shouted out those words that were also becoming increasingly more frequent.

"Anko-chan I am Cumming" shouted Naruto as he started to blast a gallon of cum down Anko's throat.

Anko was shocked at first by the amount that came out. She had heard from other kunichi that men usually only came a few ropes but Naruto hear was Cumming a gallon. She could feel her stomach swelling, but did not mind in the slightest. To her Naruto's cum tasted like dango, and that was something she would never get tired of eating.

"Wow Naruto that was just Wow" was all Anko could say as she panted for breath at the earth shaking orgasm she had as she gobbled up Naruto's cum.

"Before we go any further I have to ask you something Anko-chan" spoke Naruto in a serious voice.

"What is it Naruto-kun" asked Anko with a worried expression on her face.

"If you want this as much as I do, and you feel the same for me as I do for you, then will you agree to become my mate and wife" asked Naruto in a serious voice. The damn Uzumaki Senju reaction was acting up so bad, and he just knew it would not let him have sex with Anko until he marked her. Even though he knew Anko was one of his destined ones he could not sleep with her until it was official.

Anko started to tear up, and the she jumped into Naruto's arms sobbing on his shoulder. "Yes you big dicked dumbie I would love to be one of your mates and wives" spoke Anko as Naruto rubbed her back. He was happy she said yes, but he knew he was going to have to spend a couple of days with Tsunade in the bedroom to get her use to the idea of more women even though she knew it was probably going to happen.

"Ok all you have to do is bight my shoulder and draw a little blood, and I will do the same to you. When we are done we will be linked at the very soul" spoke Naruto as he gently bit into her flawless white skin, right on top of the curse mark Orochimaru left on her. Anko did the same, but when the mate mark started to form she heard a nasty hissing sound. When she looked over she saw black and purple smoke coming off of her curse mark. Eventually the curse mark disappeared, and a fox with four tails took its place. She looked at Naruto with a stunned expression on her face but he just smiled.

"Nothing can defeat the power of true love" was all Naruto said before Anko tackled him onto the couch and proceeded to make out with him with even more vigor then Naruto thought possible.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much" was all Anko could say as she kissed Naruto.

"I love you to, and I am about to show you how much you mean to me" spoke Naruto, as he knocked Anko onto her back. He quickly ripped off all of her clothes leaving her in only her birthday suit. Naruto saw that she kept her private shaved, but it still had a little tuff of purple and that was more than ok in Naruto's book. He quickly latched onto Anko's pussy and started eating it with vigor he had not even shown any of his other three wives. He had Anko moaning his name instantly, and it only took a minute to make her cum, but that was not enough for Naruto, and he continued to eat her out. Three orgasms later Naruto was nothing more than a twitching mess that was laid out on her back.

"Hahaha ok no I think you are wet enough let's see how much of this monster you can take" spoke Naruto as he started to slide his cock inside of Anko. Anko who was still feeling the effects of four orgasms created by the tongue only a god could have arched her back in bliss as she felt Naruto enter her. She was ready for pain when Naruto's cock came in contact, and was a little miffed when he paid it no mind and rammed right through it without a care in the world, but she was not expecting the earthshattering pleasure she felt. It felt like every pleasure sensor in her body was going off at the same time, and all she could do was lay there and let Naruto do whatever it was that he wanted to her.

Naruto was in heaven. He had never been able to fit all of his cock inside of the other girls, but Anko's virgin pussy was able to take all of him. He knew she was a virgin as she was plenty tight enough to be one and he demolished her hyphen, but she had a very deep pussy, but not deep enough to escape his rod. Right when Naruto was about to have all ten inches inside of Anko his cock ran into her womb. He quickly forced the head of his cock inside of it so that he would finally have all of his cock inside of a woman. Anko let out an over pleasured moan, although it sounded weak, but Naruto knew that was because she was experiencing pure bliss and was probably running out of energy fast.

Naruto continued to pump deep inside of Anko not giving her any chance to recover until he felt the pressure in his ball building up. He knew the feeling well, and buried his cock as deep as It would go inside of Anko's pussy before releasing enough cum to fill a milk jug.

When Anko felt Naruto start to cum inside of her she could only moan in joy. It felt so good to have Naruto empty his lave hot cum deep within her. His hot cum seemed to put out that annoying feeling inside of her pussy. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch but now with Naruto's sea of cum inside of her it was no longer a problem, and with the last of her energy she leaned up and kissed Naruto with a kiss that told him of how much she loved him before passing out on the couch.

Naruto was shocked by the kiss. He could just feel the love Anko had for him rolling off of her, and was very happy when she kissed him. He slowly pulled out of her earning a low moan from the unconscious Anko, and picked her up princess style. He brought her to her room and laid her down. He decided to stay the night as it would be rude to fuck and leave. He would explain everything in the morning to her, have her move in with him into the Senju compound, introduce her to her new harem 'sisters', and continue life after all of that.

"You are a very special woman Anko-chan" spoke Naruto as he kissed Anko on the head before he laid in the bed. He felt Anko cuddle up to him and he could only smile. He fell asleep knowing tsu-chan was going to kill him in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up extra early the next morning. He remembered what had happened and when he saw the absolutely glowing Anko lying next to him he could not find it in his heart to feel any sadness at the beat down Tsunade would give him when he got home. He figured he would surprise Anko and maybe play a little trick on her so he formed a one handed seal and a shadow clone popped into existence.

He loved the shadow clones. They made his life so much easier. They learned the mundane things that he could not attended to because he was trying to invent no jutsu or techniques for his clan, they ran his stores because you can't get stronger and run a successful business, and they were great for other tasks. Yes the shadow clones were probably one of his favorite jutsu.

Naruto quickly switched places with the shadow clone and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. He enjoyed cooking, but often found he did not have time to learn new things, so he had a few shadow clones or wood clones depending on the time needed to learn for him. Naruto pulled out a few pots and pans and started to make breakfast. He made bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, biscuits and a few other things.

When Anko woke up it was to the smell of an amazing breakfast. She was so focused on the smell that she didn't even notice the shadow clone disappear. She quickly put on some panties, and a brawl, but absent mindedly wondered what all that sloshing in her womb was for. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind until she entered her kitchen and shot back with a massive nose bleed.

There in her kitchen was Naruto Senju but ass naked cooking breakfast for her. Her mind was in overload until memories of yesterday started to flood her mind. She remembered their date, what they talked about, the good time they had, how she invited him in for 'coffee', how she enjoyed making out with him, and even enjoyed sucking on his rod, how he gave her countless mind blowing orgasms with just his tongue and then destroyed her for any other man with that massive thing in between his legs, but without a doubt her favorite memory was the one where he proposed to her, and then marked her thus destroying the curse mark her ex sensei had branded her with right before he went rogue.

Anko quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom to make sure it was not all a dream, and that the curse mark was really gone. When she got to the bathroom she quickly closed in on the mirror. When she saw herself she was shocked. She looked younger, not by much but still she looked like she was twenty one again, but the best part was that instead of Orochimaru's disgusting curse mark there was a fox with four tails on her shoulder. She was so happy that she ran back into the kitchen, tackled a naked Naruto, and started kissing him saying thank you repeatedly between kisses.

"Haha, well I am happy you are happy, but I think you might want to get off of me unless you are ready for round two" joke Naruto. He was pleased to see Anko's face go cherry red, but the really cute thing that happened what when she gave him her cute little pout.

"I think I am a little too sore for any of that, and there is no more room in my uterus for your cum to fit. I swear it is like walking around with a water balloon full of water down there" spoke Anko, as she started to walk back to the restroom.

"Where are you going hebi-hime" asked Naruto. He was happy to see Anko blush, but her response was not what he was expecting.

"I have to 'drain' all of the cum you filled me up with last night or I will have to keep changing panties all day because it keeps leaking out" spoke the cherry red Anko. After that she quickly raced off into the bathroom were she spent the next fifteen minutes.

Naruto just laughed and started eating his breakfast. He didn't tell Anko, but Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune had already come by to congratulate him on finding another girl for their 'Harem Sister Hood'. It was difficult to explain, but Naruto knew they would understand. The difficult part was trying to schedule their dates. He had already promised Kushina a date tonight so Tsunade and Shizune played rock paper scissors to decide who would get a date with him tomorrow night. It was obvious to everyone that Tsunade would lose and when she did she was furious. He knew she was mad so when they were all alone he told her that he would make their date extra special when it came to. That earned him a long, deep, and very erotic kiss from his tsu-chan.

Over the next few months the entire hidden leaf village found out about Naruto making Anko, Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune his mates, and future wives. In a matter of a few hours Naruto was coined the luckiest bastard in all of fire country. It seemed nobody cared that Naruto was getting together with his own mother or his aunt (Kushina is Naruto's aunt). Many of the women of the hidden leaf were actually vary jealous of Naruto's mates as he was already a powerful ninja, rich, handsome, influential, but now the found out that all of his wives somehow reverted to their prime and every woman wanted a piece of him.

Tsunade really enjoyed flaunting her new found youth around the village, and especially around the older women who liked to gossip. She strangely got a strange joy out of pissing off the old cronies, and making the glare at her. Nobody said anything about her and Naruto when they would go out on dates together as it was just one of those things that were fairly common in bloodline clans though that did not mean the men of the village were not extremely jealous of Naruto for bagging such a beautiful babe.

Shizune was approached by a lot of men asking her why she chose Naruto over them. She had not realized that she too had a fan club full of men how just lover her cute and innocent face but obviously very shapely body. She had to tell them multiple times that she was happy with Naruto, and would never have feelings for them. Some of them did not agree with that, and she had to make them see things her way very painfully.

Kushina had been the last Uzumaki and was an extremely beautiful woman; so many men were after her hand as they would get a beautiful wife and become insanely rich and influential in Konoha. They were mad that she was going to marry the Senju clan heir and merge their two clans. This became a problem for Naruto as civilians and ninja had challenged him to fights for Kushina's hand. Naruto told them that no matter what the outcome of the fights were he would not force Kushina to be with them, but that did not mean he did not beat the crap out of anyone who made such ridiculous requests. He beat civilians, genin, chunin, and even a few jonin when they asked him to break it off with Kushina. Naruto gained the title 'The Unmovable' after that.

The people did not like him being with Anko. They said that she was below him, and that he should be with more respectable women. That caused Naruto to snap on quit a few people. The men got off easy with just a powerful punch that broke their bones curtsy of Naruto, but the women got a tongue lashing right in front of everyone. Needless to say quit a few men ended up in the hospital and a lot of women became the object of the old cronies' rumors. They lost a lot of face when the 'Sun of the Senju' would embarrass them in front of everyone. Needless to say Naruto's relationships became a type of taboo thing to even talk about unless you were complimenting it.

In the past couple of months Naruto had really improved in his ninja skills as well. He was tired of using the 'Garian Sword' and was looking for a new weapon, but for some reason none of them where speaking to him. He could not for the life of him find a sword that he really liked. The normal ones were to small and flimsy to him, and when he used his super strength they shattered like glass. Tsu-chan told him that was one of the reasons she never took up kenjutsu was because none of them could take her amazing strength in combat. He would have to keep looking was the only thing he thought of when he thought about finding a sword.

His tiajutsu was coming along swimmingly. He and Anko spent a lot of time together and she was a slave driver when it came to training. She made sure he was flexible, (Something that all of the girls were thankful for) strong, and his reaction time was the fastest in the village. She offered to teach him fire release but Naruto declined saying he was already learning lighting release from Tsunade and he had already mastered wind release. He said he might one day try and learn it, but he already knew earth, water, wind, wood, and lighting release so he wanted to focus more on other things instead. Anko did teach him even more about making poison. She knew more about poisons than anyone in Konoha, and she even knew how to use them for ninjutsu, so Naruto had asked her to teach him that. It was difficult, but Naruto excelled in it like everything else he did. Anko was very surprised, but seeing as it was Naruto she did not let it last long.

Kushina continued to refine Naruto's kenjutsu and fuinjutsu skills. She made sure Naruto could handle a sword just as well as he could make a seal. Kushina would not stop training Naruto until he was either better than her or until he knew more than her. She was Konoha's greatest fuinjutsu and kenjutsu master so defeating her would take some time and he also had to fit in everything else he had to learn.

Shizune made sure he did not skip out on learning the more boring things about being a shinobi like tactics, clan laws, Konoha's laws, fire counties laws, he was starting to feel like a lawyer, how to manage a clan and resources, math, science, English, the terrain around the world, politics, and basically anything that was not combat oriented. He didn't like it as it was boring but Shizune was taking time out of her day to help him so he grit his teeth and learned it anyways. What Naruto did not know was Shizune was making the other girls, especially Anko; learn about their role in the clan and what would be expected of them. They could not get drunk and make a spectacle of themselves because that would reflect badly on the clan as a whole, they could not get into fights with other clans because that would put the Senju clan at odds with the other clans, unless they deserve it, and just things like that. Anko had the hardest time with these rules but she knew they were important so she did her best for the man she loved.

Anko was actually having a hard time with some of her friends as well. Kurenia was jealous and was acting like a child about it, Hana was also jealous, but Anko could understand her somewhat as she was more instinct based. She saw Anko had taken the strongest possible mate and she was miffed about it. She wanted to challenge Anko over matting rights, but knew Naruto would not accept that and it would probably put her at odds with him. She was able to not mess up her friendship with Anko, with the help of her mother, but it was still hard not to just strangle the purple headed girl. She was thinking about ways to impress Naruto so that he would take her as a mate and together they could make strong pups and she would have a strong loving husband. Tsume did not have a problem as she had never met nor seen Naruto so it was not any problem for her to accept Anko and Naruto's relationship. Yugao was half and half. She was happy that Anko had such an amazing relationship going for her, but she was jealous because her and her boyfriend's relationship was so dull. Anko was always telling her about all the nice things he did for her, and about all of the amazing sex she and Naruto were having.

That was something that all of the girls especially Tsume were jealous of. Tsume hadn't been laid since her ex-husband had run out on her all of those years ago so she was very sexually repressed. She was starting to think of having Naruto come over to the Inuzaka compound to train with Kiba, while she 'accidentally' walks out in a very skimpy and revealing outfit. It would finally give her a use for her lay about son, and would relieve her of her sexual tension, and maybe if it were good enough she could become one of his mates. She certainly would not mind if half of the things Anko said he could do were true. Kurenia would shoot Anko the death glare when Anko would start drooling when telling the girls about her sex life. Anko would not stay very long when she started to talk about how Naruto would plow her to mars and back and would quickly leave. When the girls asked her where she was going she would say 'to get on my rocked and blast off', before running of with that perverse grin on her face. It was always funny, but it would always leave the other girls jealous of her, because they would never see her for a day or two after something like that. They could only imagine the skill Naruto must have wielding 'The Monster' as Anko called it. Yugao was even thinking about breaking up with her boyfriend just to have the chance to get with Naruto, Kurenia was just sulking in self-pity so it would probably be a while until she came up with any plans to capture Naruto's heart, Tsume's plan was already stated, and Hana was still drawing blanks on what to do.

After a while Anko and Naruto got a message from the Hokage asking for them to meet him in his office. They were confused, but they were ninja of Konohagakure so they had to obey their Hokage. After a few minutes of quick running they came upon the Hokage's tower. It was a tall cylinder building that had multiple windows from various angles. They quickly entered the building and were ushered into the Hokage's office. Sitting in the Hokage's chair was the third Hokage, a man almost as old as the village, and as wrinkly as a leather handbag left in the sun. Naruto often wondered if those red spots on his face were natural or oddly placed liver spots. He had a look of hate on his face as he did his paper work, and Naruto wondered why he didn't use the shadow clone jutsu, but figured there was some reason that he did not know about so he didn't say anything.

"Uhm, Hokage-sama did you call for us" asked Anko as she gave the Hokage a respectable bow. He was the one that stuck by her through thick and thin when her sensei left besides her girl-friends.

"Ahhh, yes I did miss Senju" joked the old kage. He was happy Anko found a man that would truly love her and he knew of no man better than Naruto, and if the blush on Anko's face was any indicator their relationship was going swimmingly.

"H-h-ho-Hokage-sama stop joking like that" stuttered Anko as she placed her hands on her cherry red cheeks. Naruto saw this and thought it would be a good way to tease his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about Anko-chan wouldn't you want to be married to me" asked Naruto using his puppy dog pout. It was hard being a boy and learning that, but he saw it as a challenge and did it anyways. Now he saw why women did it all the time, as it really did work.

"What-I-um-well-uh-hmm" stuttered Anko, as her blush went nuclear. The Hokage saw this and decided to stop the teasing and cut to the chase.

"Ok I think that is enough I called you two hear to talk about a problem that has come up. I know you two have already done a few B rank missions and a lot of C ranked missions, so I thought you two would be perfect for this mission. Kakashi and his team ran into a pair of C ranked nuke nin from Kiri on their first C ranked mission today, and they were able to extract some information from them before they used suicide pills to kill themselves. Apparently the Zabuza Momochi was hired by Gato of Gato's shipping to kill the bridge builder both Kakashi and his team are guarding. Because Zabuza is such a powerful ninja I will be giving you two this mission that will be your first A ranked mission Naruto. Your job is to hunt down and kill Zabuza Momochi. You do not have to help Kakashi guard the bridge builder, but if you see that they are in danger I want you to help them out" spoke the Hokage, as he watched the couple in front of him. He was surprised when Tsunade told him that Naruto would not be doing any D ranked missions and after a quick bout with a few of his ANBU he was convinced. He started Naruto off doing C ranked missions and the boy put them away like they were not even worth his time. Then after a few C ranked missions Anko started giving him grief and eventually he gave them a B ranked mission. Naruto did not even bat an eyelash and was able to defeat any ninja he came across. Physical techniques did not work against him, he could fly using his paper ninjutsu, he was a master of fuinjutsu, and his medical ninjutsu was top notch so there really were not very many ninja out there that could defeat him.

"Alright sounds good Hokage-sama. We will get rid of Zabuza Momochi, get paid, finish my first A ranked mission, and cash in his head for the bounty" spoke Naruto. He was about to leave when the Hokage stopped him.

"Wait Naruto remember one thing. Zabuza was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist so he will be very powerful so watch out" spoke the Hokage.

Naruto nodded his head, but started thinking about what the Hokage said. 'The seven swordsmen of the mist were known to be masters of kenjutsu masters and for their unique weapons. If I kill Zabuza then I will be able to get one of the swords. I hope I like it or this will really be a letdown' thought Naruto.

After leaving the village Anko and Naruto made a B line for were Kakashi was. Anko noticed Naruto was in deep thought, but refrained from asking any personal questions as they were on a mission and Naruto seemed to like being professional when working.

After running for an hour they came upon a clearing. In the clearing was Kakashi who was reading his perverted book like always and was not being professional when guarding the client. The client looked scared out of his mind, and that was not reflecting well on the village, and Naruto was going to have to straighten out Kakashi as he was making the village look bad. The pink haired howler monkey was doing nothing but staring starry eyed at Sasuke. Naruto to this day could not figure out how she passed the graduation exams and was going to have to have some serious words with the Hokage or the future Hokage about upping the academy all around. Sasuke was brooding and was so deep in his dark thoughts that Naruto knew he would not be able to defend himself if he was sneak attacked which meant he would not be able to defend Tazuna if he was sneak attacked. The pail boy, Sai was his name, was drawing on a note book, but he was not fooling Naruto. Naruto could tell he had been trained in a very harsh way and from that harsh training had shaped his senses to always be on alert. He was the only one that really redeemed this group. Naruto could not stand looking at this train wreck any more so he jumped out of the trees and made himself known to the group.

Sasuke looked like he just ate something very sour as his facial expression looked like murder. Sakura looked at him like he was an enemy nin, and Naruto figured that was because her obsession was looking at him with hate so she just copied. The pail boy smiled at him, but Naruto knew he was examining him to the finest detail. Kakashi just barely looked over his book before going back to read it. Oh yea Naruto was going to report them as this is not how Konoha ninja do business. The bridge builder looked frightened, but when he looked at Naruto's forehead protector he mellowed out.

"Why are you hear dobe" asked Sasuke with a harsh voice. Sasuke hated Naruto with a passion. He figured Naruto stole everything that should belong to him. He was rookie of the year all four years at the academy, he could already use both of his bloodlines while he had yet to use one, he was a freaking super genius as he invented multiple techniques that gain him fame all throughout the leaf, fame that should have been his, and he was also the most wanted bachelor in Konoha which lead him to having not one but four drop dead beautiful women that should be offering themselves to him. It made his to angry that he just wanted to murder Naruto, but no Naruto just defeated him like he was a nat compared to him. It was infuriating and his sensei was not helping the mater. All he did was read that pervert book and ignored them while they were ordered to do teamwork exercises. It was not making him any stronger so he was not getting any closer to defeating Itachi, but Naruto was getting taught exclusively by the four most powerful women in the entire leaf village. It just made Sasuke infuriated.

"I was sent on a mission by the Hokage that coincides with your mission runt, so we came here to help you until Zabuza Momochi arrives. When he does arrive we will fight him while your team secures the bridge builder" spoke Naruto. He could already see that this was not the answer Sasuke wanted to hear, but it was Kakashi that pissed him off.

"Now, now, Naruto I am sure I will be able to handle Zabuza. You and Anko-san here can help my team protect the bridge builder while I take out Zabuza" spoke Kakashi as he gave his famous eye smile. That comment was not going to fly with Naruto.

"Shut up Hatake. I have observer you and your team for some time now, and I am very unimpressed. You have one brooding so bad that he could not even tell if an elephant was about to stomp him into paste, one fawning over the brooding one with a stare that would put cult fanatics to shame, and you are doing nothing but reading a perverted book while the client is shaking like a leaf. This is not going to work out for the village, and you are not making it any better. If people find out that lazy jonin like you are letting the client suffer this kind of mental strain. No, what you are going to do is act like a jonin of Konohagakure is supposes to act until YOUR mission is over, and not interfere with MY mission. When we get back to the Hidden Leaf Village I will be writing a report about your awful work ethic, and will be pushing for you to be demoted to a chunin for risking not only your team and the client, but Konoha's good name. Now get you and your team in a position that will allow you to actually protect your charge and DO YOUR JOB! I swear to you if you pick up that book once for the rest of this mission you will become Konoha's oldest genin when we get back" shouted Naruto with fire in his eyes.

Kakashi looked shocked, but slightly scared. He knew Naruto had enough pull to get him demoted and with a report like that he was sure that it would not be difficult for Naruto. He quickly got his team in the diamond formation as started to whip them into shape on the spot. Sasuke looked like he was ready to explode, but Naruto did not pay him any attention and continued to hide in the trees with Anko to keep an eye out for Zabuza. This is how they traveled the rest of fire country and deep within wave country. About half way through wave country an odd fog set in. Naruto being a sensor nin easily few it had chakra in it, so he waited with baited breath for Zabuza to make his attempt on the bridge builders life. What he was not expecting was for Zabuza to basically introduce himself and his intentions. What kind of cliché b.s. was that?

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake, the famed jonin of Konohagakure, and a legend amongst the elemental nations for your contribution to the third great shinobi war. You are wanted in almost every countries bingo book, and you also have another name don't you sharingan Kakashi. You are also known for the sharingan eye you have transplanted in your right eye and for copying over a thousand jutsu" spoke Zabuza. He was waiting for Kakashi to introduce himself as well, but he was not expecting to be slashed across the back by a kunai like weapon. When he looked back he saw a blond haired kid wearing a set of light blue samurai armor with a black get up underneath.

"I read that you were known for your assassination techniques, as well as your mastery of the silent killing method. How are you a master of the silent killing technique when you make such a big spectacle of yourself and don't even watch your back" asked Naruto as he unmerged with the tree behind him. He loved that he could merge with any plant, tree, or wood based things. It really made traveling and stealth a lot easier.

"Who are you" shouted Zabuza, as he stood up. He used some ninja wire to pull the Kubikiribōchō out of the tree that it was lodged into and caught it with both of his hands. Naruto saw how difficult it was for Zabuza to hold the Kubikiribōchō and knew that it was a fatal flaw in his fighting style instantly. No matter how strong you are if you are lugging around something you are straining to with both hands to hold you will eventually run out of energy very soon. Naruto knew Zabuza would not hold out for very long using that sword. The sword did interest him and he was planning on keeping it when he killed Zabuza.

"I am Naruto Senju, and I was sent by Konohagakure to kill you" spoke Naruto, as he pulled out the 'Garian Sword'.

"Hah, you kill me, now that is a laugh" spoke Zabuza. Instantly the fog started to get thicker and Naruto knew Zabuza was using his chakra to thicken the mist.

"Hah you can't even find me, how are you going to" but that was as far as Zabuza got before a chakra empowered first met his face sending him quite a waze down the road. When he recovered he started to massage his jaw, and was wondering how Naruto was so strong and how he found him.

"How did you find me" asked Zabuza as he stood back up.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Maybe if you shut your trap for five seconds finding you in the mist would not be so freaking easy. It is called the silent killing technique for a reason, so maybe you should can the egotistical side of you before I humiliate you even more than I already have" spoke Naruto. He was already disappointed in Zabuza. He thought fighting a member of the illustrious seven swordsmen of the mist would be challenging, but he could already see that the man was a slacker like Kakashi and that made the soon to be victory kind of hollow.

"I will kill you" shouted Zabuza, as he lifted the Kubikiribōchō up and charged Naruto. Naruto was very disappointed, and realized that he would not be getting the fight he was looking for. He figured he would have to ask Tsu-chan or Kushi-chan for a match to actually get a good fight.

Naruto lifted up the Garian sword and blocked the Kubikiribōchō. He was slightly shocked when the sword was able to break through two of the three blades that came out of the sword. This did nothing to help Zabuza's giant head syndrome.

"Ha look at you. Your sword is in ruins. In a second you will be dead" shouted Zabuza. He charged Naruto ready to deliver a vertical slice with the Kubikiribōchō in both hands.

Naruto was getting tired of Zabuza running his mouth and since the Garian sword was useless now tossed it aside. He waited for Zabuza to get close to him, and allowed him to cut him down the middle.

"Ha, looks like you are not as tuff as you thought" spoke Zabuza.

"What are you talking about? I feel perfectly fine" spoke Naruto as he reconnected himself to himself and stood up. He saw the look of shock in Zabuza's eyes and just smile.

"Impossible" spoke Zabuza as he lifted the Kubikiribōchō over his head in a threatening manner.

"That won't work against me" spoke Naruto as he lifted his right hand. Instantly paper folded itself into a shuriken that fitted onto his index finger. Naruto started blowing on the paper shuriken and a wide blade of wind stared to form around it. Naruto threw the wind powered paper shuriken at Zabuza who quickly picked up his sword to block it. He was shocked when the shuriken cut through his sword and then cut him in half.

Everyone was shocked when the fog lifted and there was Naruto standing over a dissected Zabuza. Naruto slowly reached down and picked up the Kubikiribōchō. He looked at it and then gave it an experimental swing over Zabuza's body. He was pleased to see the Kubikiribōchō fix itself. He placed the Kubikiribōchō on his back and walked over to the other Konoha ninja.

"Well now that that is over lets head over to the old man's house" spoke Naruto as they all started walking towards Tazuna's house.

Tazuna looked extremely happy now that he knew that there was a competent ninja protecting him. Anko just wanted to kiss Naruto right then and there, but she knew he liked to keep things professional while on missions. Kakashi was looking at Naruto in a whole new light. He had heard about Naruto and all of the techniques he had invented, but he had never thought they were as powerful as the rumors said, but now he realized that he was wrong. Naruto was easily an A ranked ninja, and he was only twelve. He could only imagine how powerful Naruto would become in the future. Sasuke was not nearly as happy about their situation as Anko or Tazuna was. He had been trembling from the killing intent that Zabuza was giving off, but oddly Naruto did not give off anything. He had even contemplated suicide over having to continue to feel the dread that Naruto and Zabuza's fight was causing all that were around them. It was only thanks to Kakashi that he had not ended his life, but now he was ashamed of what had happened and the way he had reacted. His pride had taken a serious hit, and it was only making his hatred grow stronger. Sakura was on her last leg as she felt the killing intent from Naruto's fight. She didn't thing she would survive such an ordeal and now she was hoping to hurry up and finish this mission so that she could go home and hide in her bed. Sai was silent, but his face was serious. He did not expect Naruto to be so powerful, and he would need to inform Danzō of this discovery as soon as possible before Naruto became a threat to him.

As they walked through the village they saw how bad things were. The village was completely worn, and looked ready to collapse any second. Naruto figured he would create a new village for them to live in with his Mokuton bloodline so that they did not have to suffer while they rebuilt their economy. Eventually they got to Tazuna's house, which oddly looked to be in a lot better shape than the rest of the village's houses. It was situated be a large lake that was crystal clear with beautiful mountains in the background. It was a welcome sight from the depressing village.

When they got to the door they knocked, and the sound of footsteps shuffling could be heard until the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman. She had dark blue hair with two long bangs that fitted her face perfectly. He face was very angular, but it only increased her beauty along with her black eyes, and pink and red shirt. Naruto did absentmindedly notice that she had a decent bust, and her butt was very nice, but she was not on his girl's level. He looked over at Anko and gave her a seductive wind which made her blush.

"Dad" shouted the woman before she jumped into her father's arms and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hahaha, hello their tsunami-chan, how was things" asked Tazuna as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Well Inari has been a bit of a problem, but other than that everything has been just fine" spoke Tsunami as she ushered in Naruto and his team. Naruto noticed she looked at his Senju making with a look of curiosity, but she seemed too shy to ask anything about it at the moment.

When they walked in Kakashi and his team all started to lay about the house, but Kakashi noticed Naruto giving them all a hard look. He sighed and asked a question he knew he would regret.

"Naruto why are you looking at us like that" asked Kakashi from the coach.

"Are you not supposed to make sure the area is secure before just lying about like a group of bandits that got hired to protect these people? You should be securing the area, and making plans for watch duty, but instead you're just lying around like a lump on a log" spoke Naruto as he folded his arms.

Kakashi just sighed and stood up. He ushered his team who did not look pleased. They left the house and started looking around for any threats to Tazuna and his family. It took them until night time to finish up as there were a lot of thugs and highway men in town causing problems before they came back to Tazuna's house hot, sweaty, tired, and annoyed. Naruto did notice Tsunami looking at the fan on Sasuke's shirt like how she looked at his Senju Symbol.

"Tsunami why do you keep looking at our clan symbols" asked Naruto as he looked over at Tsunami who had a look of shock on her face. She must not have thought she had been seen when she looked, but now she realized that she had been in fact found out.

"I was wondering what they were for since they were different from the symbols on your forehead protectors. I was just qurious as to what they were for" spoke Tsunami.

"It is alright to wonder about them, as they are things we ninja pride ourselves on" spoke Naruto as he showed Tsunami the Senju symbol on his armor so that Tsunami could get a closer look. Sasuke saw this and was not to be ignored so he turned around so Tsunade could see the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Both of the symbols are different. Are you two from different clan" asked Tsunami as she examined the symbols. She had heard that the ninja villages were made up of clans, and was curious about them.

"Yes, I am from the Senju clan, and he is from the Uchiha clan. Both of our clans have had a long standing hatred for one another and before the formation of the ninja villages often clashed with one another trying to whip the other one out. It was thanks to our two clans that the ninja villages were established. My ancestor Hashirama Senju offered the leader of the Uchiha a peace treaty to stop the violence between our two clans before we destroyed one another. The leader of the Uchiha angrily refused the peace treaty, but the rest of the Uchiha clan agreed with it so the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, was forced to sign the peace treaty thus bringing peace to our two clans. My great grandfather then went on with the help of the Uchiha clan to establish Konoha. The idea was copied by other villages and thus the five great ninja villages were established. Due to unfortunate tragedies we are the last two of each of our respective clans. Sasuke and his brother are the last two Uchiha, and my mother and I are the last two Senju, though with the help of my future wives I plan to rectify that" spoke Naruto as he explained a brief history of Senju and Uchiha clans.

"Wow that is amazing. What did your clans do to become so powerful" asked Tsunami as she looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

"They both are said to be decendants of the sage of six paths, the man who defeated the legendary Jubi, and the man who founded ninjutsu, so they already had a good start because of who their father was, and what he had taught them. The second thing that made them powerful was the Uchiha clan's bloodline limit, and me and my great grandfather's bloodline limit" spoke Naruto. Tsunami looked confused, but when she spoke Naruto understood why.

"Bloodline limit? What is that" asked Tsunami with a look of confusion on her face.

"A bloodline limit is a ability that is passed down through a certain family, or people who share the same gene. It allows them to do things that nobody who does not have that gene can do" spoke Naruto as he and everyone else sat at the table listening to him. A boy about six to eight years old had come looking much like Sasuke, but even he sounded interested in these bloodline limits.

"So do you have a bloodline limit" asked tsunami as she looked nervous about asking.

"Actually I have two, but both of them are chakra based, and Sasuke has one, but it is ocular based" spoke Naruto.

"What is the difference" asked Tsunami.

"All people are born aligned with at least one element, but anyone could learn how to wield multiple elements at the same time, but not combine them unless they had the bloodline limit to do it. My bloodline allows me to combine my affinities for earth and water release and combine them to form wood release. I can also use a second bloodline that allows me to materialize my chakra into powerful objects and other things to my will. Sasuke has an ocular bloodline limit, which allows him to transform his eye into the sharingan, the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. It will allow him to cast genjutsu with just eye contact, predict movement, see chakra, and copy other ninjutsu that he sees, so long as it is not bloodline based, and requires hand seals. They are all very powerful bloodlines, and they have made our clans feared all thought the world as the two strongest clans in the world" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Anko, and winked, causing her face to heat up.

"Could you show me" asked Tsunami with trepidation clear in her voice. Naruto just nodded and walked outside. Everyone followed him until he was standing in front of the lake. Naruto started going through hand seals, and when he got done he called out "Wood Style: Great Wood Bridge Jutsu" and giant pillars started to rise from the ground and connect to form a giant bridge form one side of the lake to the other. The bridge was ginormous, and was wide enough to place their house inside of the safety rails.

"As you can see, my Mokuton ability can do more than be used for fighting. I can create just about anything I want out of my Mokuton bloodline, and I can also use it as it is the most powerful elemental bloodline known to ninja" spoke Naruto as he placed his hand on the bridge. The bridge looked like it was merging with Naruto's body and eventually it had been completely consumed by him. When he looked up and saw the shocked looks on their faces he said "I can also absorb the wood back into my body to get back the chakra I lost from making it. It is very useful especially when I am in a tight spot" spoke Naruto as he walked back into the house.

"That was amazing, can you show me you're other bloodline" asked tsunami with amazement in her voice. She had never seen anything like that and she could now see why ninjas ruled the elemental nations if children could do things like that.

"Sure" spoke Naruto as a dozen chakra chains came out of his back and wrapped around Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari. The tried to wiggle their way free, but nothing they did seemed to work; eventually they gave up and nodded to Naruto to release them.

"Pretty powerful huh" spoke Naruto as he reabsorbed his chakra chains.

"Yea, no matter what we did we could not break out" spoke Tazuna as he massaged his shoulder muscles.

"Can we see yours now" asked Inari as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke muttered something, but nobody heard what he said. "What did you say" asked Inari as he got closer to Sasuke. Sasuke snapped and yelled at Inari.

"I said I haven't unlocked my bloodline yet" shouted Sasuke as he stormed back into the house.

"What does he mean he hasn't unlocked his bloodline yet? I thought he was born with his bloodline" spoke Tsunami.

"Everyone is born with their bloodlines, but people with optical bloodlines have to work to get them to activate like bloodline users with elemental bloodlines have to work to master their base elements before they can gain a grasp of their sub element. People with the sharingan have to be put in a highly stressful position, usually a life or death situation to unlock their optical bloodline. Sasuke has been through a situation like that, but he didn't unlock his sharingan. He could be a dude, a person who has the gene, but is unable to actually use the bloodline, or it is just taking its sweet time in unlocking itself. Sasuke is very sensitive about not having unlocked his bloodline because he is the last Uchiha in the hidden leaf village. Because we are both the only members left of our clans we naturally became enemies, but since I was considered a genius and can use both of my bloodlines he feels threatened. I don't doubt he believes that if he can unlock his sharingan he could surpass me, but I doubt it since I am stronger than any of the jonin in the village" spoke Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto" asked Anko as she saw Naruto walking back out towards the lake.

"I figured I would get some training in while we wait for Tazuna to finish the bridge" spoke Naruto as he started going through hand signs. When he got done he called out "Mass Wood Clone Jutsu". Plants started to grow out of the ground and morphed to look exactly like Naruto. Naruto signaled for them to attack him.

Tazuna and his family watched as Naruto used the Kubikiribōchō to cut his clones in half, and to dodge wood, wind, water, earth, and lighting based justu. He cut the clones in half, used his chakra chains to defend and attack his clones, and even resorted to tiajutsu a few times to get the job done. When it was all said and done Naruto had a few small bruises, a shallow cut on one arm, and was sweating a bit, but overall he was alright.

"That was amazing" shouted Inari as he looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as he figured the boy would be all broody, but so far he hadn't seemed so bad.

"Thanks, I try" spoke Naruto as he smiled at Inari. His hands then began to glow green and as he moved it over his individual cuts and bruises his body healed instantly.

"Wow what was that" asked Inari as he looked at Naruto's glowing hands.

"Medical ninjutsu. It is the art of converting normal chakra into a chakra that heals the body. My mother is considered the words greatest medic as she can heal just about anything short of death itself" spoke Naruto as he flexed his muscles. He loved it when his mother had trained him when he was younger, and now he was even more grateful to her for teaching him medical ninjutsu.

"Could you teach me" asked Inari as he looked at Naruto with pleading eyes

"I could, but like all things ninjutsu takes time and energy to learn. I will probably only be here for a week at best so teaching you anything as advanced as medical ninjutsu is just impossible. If you lived in Konoha I could, and you could even go to the academy to become a ninja, but with the time we have it is just impractical" spoke Naruto. He saw the down trotted look on Inari's face so he decided to do something else.

"I may not be able to teach you any ninjutsu, but I could teach you a little bukijutsu" spoke Naruto as he pulled out some kunai. Inari looked confused when Naruto put the kunai in his hand. After that Naruto made a target with his wood release. For the next week Naruto taught Inari how to throw both kunai, and shuriken with a good accuracy. He was a lot more cheerful than Naruto had been expecting him to be, but he was not complaining and continued to teach him. Eventually he was able to hit his target with a 7:10 ratio, and that was very good for someone who had just started out.

Eventually their time came to an end and they left wave country behind. It was funny when Naruto used his Mokuton jutsu to build houses, businesses, a giant wall, and many other things for the villagers. They were so shocked that all of their mouths were hanging open. They wanted some way to repay him for all of the kindness he had shown them so they named the bridge after him. He was very honored and thanked them profusely for the honor before leaving with Anko. After a few hours of running they were back in Konoha. They went straight to the Hokage's office, and Naruto could tell he was thankful for the interruption.

"Ah Naruto-kun and Anko-chan how was the mission" asked the Hokage. He saw that they were both alive which meant that Tsunade wasn't going to kill him which was a plus, and Naruto had the Kubikiribōchō strapped to his back which was another plus if what he thought was true.

"It was a piece of cake. Zabuza would not shut up about this and that even when he was using the silent killing technique which turns out was not so silent. I took his sword and have been practicing with it ever since. It is strong and can take my strength which is a good thing, and I can easily use the 'Flying Swallow Technique' with it so that is a plus as well, but I do have a report I would like to hand to you. It turns out Kakashi is not upholding Konoha's good name. He knowingly put the client's life in danger; let his team do basically whatever they wanted, read his perverted book the entire time, and much much more. I am putting in a request he be demoted as this is not only affecting him, but Konoha as a whole. If he does not learn his lesson he will continue to do this until something terrible happens. It is of course your discussion to do what you want with your ninja, but that is my opinion sir" spoke Naruto as he handed in his report to the Hokage who did not look happy about what he had read about Kakashi and his team.

"Sigh, I will talk to them, in the mean time you might want to get on home" spoke the Hokage with a strange twinkle in his eye. Naruto was kind of nervous when he replied.

"Why" asked Naruto with squinted eyes.

"Your girls have been quite moody while you were away" spoke the Hokage with a perverse look on his face.

"You think they had it bad, I had to sleep in the same house, but not bed with him all week. He said we had to act professional for the clients" spoke Anko with a winy voice. She had tried everything she knew short of rape to get Naruto so hot and bothered that he would forget his professionalism and ram her through the wall, but no matter what she did he was able to hold out.

"I am kind of scared now. Tsu-chan is an animal when she is frustrated and she isn't afraid to use that super strength of hers" spoke Naruto with fear in his voice that the Hokage knew all to well.

"Well fear or not you don't have a choice" shouted Anko as she drug Naruto off for some of the roughest sex of his young life. Naruto could only prey that these girls did not try to kill him with sex, although what an awesome way to go out.


End file.
